


Считая до десяти

by leoriel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Все в порядке», – эта фраза чудовищно режет слух. Так говорят, когда ни черта не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Считая до десяти

Восемь.   
Восемь часов необходимо человеку для сна (хотя ему всегда хватало пяти, четырех, три на войне почитали за счастье, а злодеи, кажется, не спят вовсе). Восемь картин Уильям Хогарт посвятил падению богатого бездельника Тома. 1825 метров – длина Бруклинского моста, его ввели в эксплуатацию в 1883.   
Восемь часов – именно столько, если верить часам, если хоть чему-то здесь можно верить, – это длится.   
Хочется зажмурить глаза, растворится в боли, упасть в темноту, но боли все нет или пока ее недостаточно для того, чтобы тело отключило сознание. Его останавливает лишь то, что тогда к беспомощности добавится дезориентация – еще одно очко не в его пользу.   
Локи причиняет боль, но не получает от этого удовольствия.   
Раньше, на войне, освобождая оккупированные нацистами территории, повидав и пыточные застенки Красного Черепа, и лаборатории Арнима Золы, он встречал (и убивал – в тебя стреляют, и ты стреляешь в ответ, будь ты хоть трижды Капитан Америка) немало ублюдков, упивавшихся чужими страданиями. Он помнит перекошенные от жажды мести лица союзников. Помнит людей, живших ради кратких всплесков адреналина, готовых в одиночку идти против вражеской армии, бросаться под танк – лишь бы продлить этот сладостный миг.   
Пытки Локи совершенно другого свойства.   
Стив не отказался бы сейчас от физической боли. Она честнее, проясняет сознание и придает сил: пока ты жив, ты можешь сопротивляться.   
– Все еще изображаешь героя, Кэп? – Стив крепче сжимает зубы, зная, что это всего лишь очередной раунд. Он не поддастся, сколько бы раз это ни происходило, что бы с ним ни делали. – Но ты человек, люди слабы. Слабее, чем асы.   
Этого нет. Это происходит не с ним.  
Агент Картер, любимая девушка, встретившая своего героя с войны, легко, практически целомудренно целует его в щеку. Она сосредоточена, как офицер на задании, но на ней нет формы, вообще ничего нет. Хочется зажмуриться, отвести глаза, ведь это Пегги, те же жесты, та же улыбка:   
– Не будь ханжой, Стив. Неужели ты не рад меня видеть? – Ее ледяная ладошка опускается на живот и нарочито медленно скользит вниз к основанию члена. – Если зовешь девушку на танцы, нужно быть готовым к тому, что последует после.   
Стив столько раз представлял то, что последует после, что потерял счет. Это стало его самой яркой, самой мучительной фантазией – как сложилась бы их жизнь, если бы он посадил самолет.   
Танцы.   
Да, Пегги пригласила его на танцы, но в воображении Стива в тот вечер они не пошли танцевать. Или, как говорили раньше, у них были бы свои приватные танцы, где не обязательно слушать музыку, где нет музыки – только чужие стоны и рваное дыхание, движение тел. И поцелуи. Стив поцеловал Пегги всего один раз, один единственный раз, но в своих фантазиях он целовал ее везде, куда мог дотянуться.   
В реальности все оказывается совершенно иначе (Стив знает, что проиграет, как только смирится с реальностью происходящего, но это же Пегги, воспоминание слишком болезненное и острое, чтобы в него было можно верить или не верить; Пегги рядом, можно к ней прикоснуться).  
Пегги нагая стоит перед ним на коленях и губами ласкает его член.  
Ожившая фантазия, привет из прошлого.   
Ты должен быть счастлив. Должен получать удовольствие. Ведь она так старается, ох, так старается доставить тебе удовольствие, что… не каждая девушка в составе американской армии достигала подобного мастерства, в глубине души Стив не хочет знать, где именно она этому научилась. Не хочет представлять ее с другими мужчинами.  
Хотя это же Пегги. Пегги всегда до конца отдавалась всему, чем занималась.  
И отдается сейчас. Стив не выдерживает и толкается в жаркий рот.   
С каждой секундой будущее, настоящее, прошлое становится все более зыбким. Ему нельзя поддаваться, давать слабину, но рука сама собой тянется поправить упавшую ей на глаза прядь.   
«Я здесь. Я с тобой, – говорят ее глаза. – Все хорошо, Стив».   
Рука тянется и безвольно повисает. Стив понимает, что не может коснуться Пегги, ему слишком хорошо здесь и сейчас, хочется доставить ей удовольствие, но что-то не так. Что-то неправильно, и Стив никак не может этого вспомнить.   
Самолет.  
Стив ведь посадил самолет? Иначе как бы они здесь оказались?  
– Мне снилось, – пытается сказать Стив, но выходит только невнятное бормотание. – Снилось… что я не успел… посадить самолет. Умерла. Ты умерла.  
Пегги отстраняется, чтобы ответить, и смеется, прикрыв рукой рот.   
– Разве похоже, что я умерла? Я всегда была здесь. Если ты заскучал, то стоит придумать что-нибудь поинтересней.   
Воплотившись в жизнь, фантазия превращается в наваждение.   
Наваждение можно прогнать, но для этого нужно перестать в него верить. Захотеть, чтобы оно исчезло. Пегги исчезла.   
Стив закрывает глаза, зная, что так только хуже, и пытается представить что-нибудь мерзкое. Думает о войне, о нацистах, о выпотрошенном трупе шлюхи, однажды увиденном в переулке.  
И ничего не выходит. Это же Пегги, карие глаза, мягкие волосы, очаровательная улыбка и…  
Разве похоже, что я умерла?  
Его осеняет, когда он прокручивает в голове эту фразу.   
От нее пахнет могилой. Кладбищем, торжественной панихидой, свечами и ладаном. Стив похоронил достаточно друзей, чтобы узнать этот запах.   
Ему жаль, но Пегги Картер мертва в его сердце. Стала воспоминанием. Призраком. Сколь ни была бы прелестна копия, ей не сравниться с оригиналом. Он мог бы посадить тот самолет, но уже никогда не посадит.   
– Все кончилось, – говорит Стив. – Я видел могилу.   
Пегги отстраняется, обиженно надув губы.

– Мой друг, похоже, фондю не выгорело, – вздыхает Пегги и превращается в Говарда Старка, гениального изобретателя, основателя «Старк Индастриз». И на какую-то секунду Стиву кажется, что ничего не случится, а потом Говард все-таки делает шаг, уменьшает дистанцию.   
Стив невольно пытается отыскать сходство, связать прошлое с реальностью. Тони, команда, Мстители.   
– Замечтался? – спрашивает Говард, и Стив пытается провернуть старый трюк, заставить его исчезнуть раньше, чем произойдет что-то действительно страшное. – Думаю, я знаю, как вернуть тебя на землю.   
Говард Старк выглядит сейчас младше собственного сына. Он полон жизни, новых идей, и некоторые откровенно пугают Стива.   
Потому что даже Тони… Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой. Тони Старк, ушедший в загул после разрыва с Пеппер, способный обаять любой столб в радиусе километра. Тони Старк вместе с Хоукаем и Наташей, а также ведром попкорна, устроивший Стиву «вечер ознакомления с основными вехами развития порно». В общем, даже Тони никогда не смотрел на него настолько…  
По-блядски.   
Стив пытается воскресить в памяти привычный образ, отстраниться, уйти в себя. Пусть Говард и не стал лучшим на свете отцом, но был верным другом. До самой смерти продолжал его поиски.   
Впрочем, Говард не думает, он действует. Готовит плацдарм. Его пальцы оказываются там, где, по мнению Стива, им совершенно не место.   
Говард увлечен им, словно новым изобретением, неожиданным открытием. Он как тот древний философ, решивший, что истину можно постичь только на собственном опыте. Хотя здесь и сейчас Говард Старк выступает вестником технического прогресса, сексуальной революции, которую Стив пропустил. Происходящее настолько абсурдно, что от смеха его трясет, как в конвульсиях.   
И Говард растворяется в воздухе, так и не добившись разрядки. 

– Вижу твой первый эксперимент прошел неудачно? – спрашивает, перехватывая инициативу, доктор Эрскин. – Тут нужен комплексный подход. Мальчишка вроде Старка не мог с этим справиться.   
Его глаза опасно блестят за стеклами очков, пальцы выкручивают Стиву соски. Он напоминает развратного старикашку, из тех, что снимают на улице малолеток, потому что боятся, что у них по-другому не встанет. Стив не знает, откуда Локи взял этот образ – возможно, ему не удалось ничего накопать, или Стив плохо помнит создателя легендарной сыворотки, их не связывает ничего, кроме благодарности и чувства вины. В любом случае у этого человека нет с Эрскином ничего общего.   
Стива все еще трясет от смеха, когда он приказывает – тем самым знакомым с армии тоном:  
– Проваливай к черту.   
Иллюзия рассыпается, едва появившись; черт приходит к нему в облике Отто фон Шмидта.   
– Мы могли бы подружиться, стать союзниками, изменить мир. Просто подумай об этом, meine liebe. – Стив не знает, понимает ли Локи, что, несмотря на примитивность сценария, появление старого врага становится для него передышкой.   
Красный Череп кладет руку ему на подбородок и облизывает ухо, шепчет какую-то милую непристойность, дыхание опаляет кожу. Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе.   
Стива передергивает от отвращения. Кажется, это самое мерзкое, что можно придумать.  
И ошибается. 

– Я мог бы протянуть тебе руку помощи, Стив. – Перед ним Баки, действительно Баки, каким он его помнит, с чьей смертью до сих пор не может смириться, хотя Баки никогда так на него не смотрел. – Ведь я всегда тебе помогал, всегда был рядом. Друзья помогают друг другу.   
Баки обещает помочь. Отвести в место, где никто не сможет им помешать.   
– Забудь о Пегги, приятель. Я лучше, преданней. Я всегда знал, чего ты в глубине души хочешь, чего хотим мы оба. Просто признай, хоть раз в жизни отпусти себя, Стив. Я жив, я здесь и я хочу доставить тебе удовольствие. Разве ты не доверяешь мне, разве у тебя был кто-то ближе меня?  
– Нет, – просит Стив. – Послушай, Баки, пожалуйста… не…  
Его голос срывается до стона. Ласки Пегги были медленными и плавными, Баки же дрочит ему сильно и резко. Не дает времени перевести дыхание. Признать правду. Баки умер, его здесь нет, нет, ох, нетнетнетнет.   
В глубине души Стив помнит, что нельзя поддаваться, что он и Баки никогда бы не стали, что…   
В действиях Баки нет ни исследовательского интереса Говарда, ни похоти Эрскина или безумия Красного Черепа. Баки целует, словно это так же естественно, как прикрывать чужую спину. Друзья ведь должны помогать друг другу. Разве ты забыл, Стив? Я здесь, прямо перед тобой. Ты никогда не отпускал мою руку.   
Никто из призраков прошлого еще не пытался его поцеловать, даже Пегги не слишком усердствовала – он Капитан Америка, настоящий солдат и герой, к чему тут бабские нежности. Баки так не считает.   
Поэтому разрывает поцелуй только тогда, когда Стив начинает задыхаться.  
– Я всегда любил тебя. Бабы – это так, для отмазки. Попытка отрицать очевидное. Ты пошел за мной на войну, а я, я бы пошел с тобой в ад. Я вернулся к тебе из ада, почему ты не рад меня видеть?  
– Ты умер. Разбился. Тебя нет.  
Баки улыбается лихо, по-мальчишески, и говорит слова, которые Стив всегда боялся услышать:  
– Я упал, но у меня нет могилы. Почему ты решил, что я мертв?  
И он медлит секунду, чтобы сказать нет, даже если ты не умер тогда, то прошло семьдесят лет. Ты мертв, где бы ни было сейчас твое тело.   
Я должен был спасти тебя. Удержать.   
И не смог. Я…

– Тише, – низким грудным голосом успокаивает его Лора, красавица-брюнетка, восемь часов назад попросившая помочь ей перенести вещи; сейчас Стив не понимает, как не почувствовал в ее словах фальши. – Тише-тише, я не хочу делать тебе больно.   
Это не больно. Он совсем не чувствует боли – даже в сломанных ребрах. Тело изнемогает от жара, его колотит хуже, чем в лихорадке, металл наручников обжигает холодом, но не приносит успокоения. Стив не привык сдаваться, всегда дрался до последнего, но… Он не может понять, почему еще жив. Почему пытка никак не закончится. Чего хочет добиться от него Локи.   
– Расслабься, – просит Лора, ее волосы змеями сползают вниз по плечам, как у Медузы Горгоны. – Сейчас начнется самое интересное. Мы закончили с мертвыми, может быть, живые понравятся тебе больше?   
Его учили до последнего сохранять присутствие духа, искать светлую сторону. Передатчик. В его вещах должен быть передатчик. Тони говорил, местоположение всегда можно отследить, чип совсем крошечный.   
Хотя магия, несомненно, вносит свои коррективы. Никто не знает, где ты, солдат, никто не придет.   
Лучше не думать, лучше вернуться к числам. 

Пять.   
Пять органов чувств, которым больше нет веры. Пять товарищей по команде, пять подсолнухов у Ван Гога. Ше…  
Шерон.   
Шерон Картер, агент Тринадцать, он помнит запах духов, вкус ее губ – поцелуй куда менее целомудренный, чем у ее тети, куда более привычный, семьдесят лет спустя он все-таки сходил на свидание, сдержал обещание.   
Локи прав: живым сложнее сопротивляться, чем мертвым.   
Нет, Шерон, пожалуйста, исчезни, уйди, давай будем друзьями. Мы же решили, так будет лучше.  
– Зачем, – спрашивает Шерон, – зачем мне уходить, Стив?  
Ее волосы золотисто-желтые, желтые, как подсолнухи, достаточно ответить на поцелуй, окунуться в безбрежное, безграничное счастье. Разве можно отказать женщине, которая так сильно тебя любит? Разве можно сделать ей больно?  
Стив пытается отстраниться, силой воли отменить непроизвольную реакцию. Это же Шерон, предает его тело, Шерон не причинит тебе зла. Вам было так хорошо вместе, что ты только на утро сподобился узнать ее имя.   
Сейчас он не хочет, но все равно отвечает на поцелуй.   
– Я люблю тебя, и мы всегда-всегда будем вместе. Ты, я, наши милые детки. Ты же хочешь детей, Стив? – Ее голос обволакивает, как кленовый сироп, сладкая патока, пальцы начинают заботливо разминать плечи.   
Его отрезвляет именно прикосновение. Не слова. Ее пальцы. Они слишком холодные.  
Как у Пегги, Говарда, Эрскина, Баки. Как у каждого, кто к нему прикасался.   
Как у Локи. Тор однажды сказал, что это проклятие, так в древности асы изобличали ледяных великанов.   
– Будем вместе, – эхом отзывается его голос, когда он бьет девушку коленом в живот.   
Шерон охает, и на мгновение ему кажется, только что он совершил что-то ужасное. Непоправимое. Ей больно, разве ты не видишь, ей больно? Как ты мог так с ней поступить?   
Локи стоит у окна, скука на его лице сменяется удивлением:  
– Если бы любил ее по-настоящему, то не смог бы сопротивляться. Это очень старая магия, даже Тор на нее купился, приняв меня за свою милую Джейн.   
Стив знает: он лжет каждым словом.   
Стив не верит: не верил врагам, и уже тем более не поверит богу обмана.   
И все равно спрашивает:  
– Чего ты добиваешься?  
Локи смотрит на него так, как будто видит впервые.   
– Капитан Америка, мой брат считает тебя своим другом, самым могучим на земле воином. Весь мир с восторгом следил за твоим возвращением. Ты показал им, что мечта не умирает. Помешал моим планам, стал символом доблести. Я покажу им, что любую мечту можно разрушить.   
– Что бы ты ни сделал со мной, это никак не отразится на Мстителях. Они продолжат сражаться. Моя смерть ничего не изменит.   
Стив действительно в это верит, верит в своих друзей, верит в свою команду.   
– Ты так предан своим друзьям, – говорит Локи, и его голос, его жесты плавно перетекают в хищную грацию Наташи Романовой. – Посмотрим, удастся ли сделать из этого сюжет для национального телевидения.

Четыре.   
Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса, четыре времени года, «Четыре комнаты» – название фильма, который они смотрели в прошлую пятницу. Была очередь Тора заказывать на всех пиццу.   
Ему уже почти неинтересно, способна ли Наташа на такие фокусы в постели или это, как и слова Шерон, воля извращенного воображения Локи.   
Это абсурд, он справился с Шерон, Пегги, Баки, но не может ударить друга. С каким-то смутным, отстраненным любопытством он наблюдает за романом, которого никогда не было, а потом сосредотачивается на числах.  
Наташа выгибается и сжимает пальцы на его горле. Нехватка кислорода делает притупившиеся ощущения пронзительно острыми. Заставляет вернуться к реальности.   
«Четыре-четыре-четыре», – как молитву, читает Стив.   
Осталось четыре товарища по команде. Стив надеется, что отключится до окончания списка. Возможно, на какое-то время он действительно отключается – Наташа перестаралась или усталость взяла свое, победив и магию, и стимуляторы.   
Когда он открывает глаза, перед ним сидит Хоукай.   
– Вижу, Наташа совсем тебя заездила, – подначивает его Клинт и дружески похлопывает по плечу. Это просто Клинт. Клинт Бартон. Можно расслабиться. – Поскольку ни ты, ни я не готовы пока пасть в глубины страстного секса, то я могу… ну, например, сделать массаж. В следующей передаче на нашем канале обещают Марию Хилл или Ника Фьюри. Кто знал, что этот гад так близко к сердцу воспримет ту шутку про секс конем, что я оставил ему на фейсбуке? В общем, ты пока отдохни, наберись сил, Кэп. Мы обязательно тебя найдем, слышишь?  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Стив, хотя понимает, что никто не придет.   
Когда фальшивые Мария Хилл и Ник Фьюри появляются и исчезают («Сынок, думаю, пора отдать долг родине», – Мария оседлывает его бедра, Фьюри пристраивается сзади; Стив бы высказал все, что думает о родине и своем долге, но он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, проще смириться и плыть по течению), он не теряет сознание. Упрямо цепляется за реальность, держит слово – больше у него ничего не осталось.   
Локи нарушает свое обещание – после живых снова приходит черед мертвых.   
– Для меня было большой честью вас встрет… – признается Фил Коулсон и заходится в приступе кашля, глотая окончание фразы.   
Иллюзия Локи подкупает своей реальностью: хочется верить, что кого-то еще можно спасти. Агент Коулсон смотрит сочувственно, словно хотел бы помочь, да не может. Вот ведь незадача.   
Только он не моргает. Совсем не моргает. Его взгляд кажется застывшим, как у восковой куклы. И не дышит – дыра у него в груди не спешит затягиваться.   
Прежде мертвецы пытались притворяться живыми, убедить в своей реальности, но агент Коулсон не станет обманывать. Не такой он был человек. И эта честность убивает хуже притворства.   
Он мертв. Мертв. Мертв.   
Ничего нельзя сделать.   
– Не дашь ему даже из жалости, а, капитан? Неужели тебе не жаль беднягу Фила? – говорит Локи.   
Стив представляет, как щитом перебивает ему позвоночник. Локи задыхается, хрипит, но не может сопротивляться. Смертны все, даже асы.   
Это не помогает. Не прекращает счет. 

Семь.  
Семь чудес света, семь смертных грехов, семь цветов радуги. Семьдесят лет Стив провел во льдах, и сейчас он переживает каждый пропущенный год. Из-за магии он больше не чувствует боли, но с усталостью, с отупляющей, тянущей ко дну усталостью Локи ничего не смог сделать. Стиву больше не нужно сопротивляться, еще немного, и он потеряет сознание.   
Только тогда появляется Брюс. Стив ждал его раньше, но Локи бережет до конца свой последний, самый действенный козырь. Джокер в крапленой колоде. Какая ирония: пережить войну, увидеть будущее, спасти Нью-Йорк от читаури и сдохнуть во время секса с зеленым гигантом.   
– Скоро все кончится, – обещает Брюс и садится рядом, не взяв с него никаких обещаний, не оправдав худшие опасения; призрак доктора Беннера так же необременителен, как и оригинал. – Мы тебя вытащим – немного осталось. Тони сказал, что…  
– Два, – перебивает его Стив.   
Реальность вокруг постоянно меняет форму, только числа имеют значение. Только им можно верить.   
Два.   
Их всегда было двое – он и Баки, два бойца участвуют в спарринге, две картины Веласкеса вернулись недавно в музей Прадо.   
Числа появляются и вновь исчезают – белый шум, записка в бутылке. Он может кричать, но никто не услышит.  
Два, в комнате появляются двое: зеленый гигант и человекоподобный робот.   
– Мы нашли тебя! Мы пришли за тобой, Стив, – сначала он слышит голос, а потом Халк ударяет кулаком в стену и дверной проем становится шире.   
Пару часов назад он многое бы за это отдал, теперь он не верит. Все развивается по заранее написанному сценарию – это не более чем очередная вариация. Иллюзия. Подделка. Так уже было.   
Тони здесь.   
Тони здесь нет.   
– Держись, мы нашли тебя, ковбой. Только не отключайся. Эмма сказала, тебе пока нельзя отключаться.   
Стив не слышит. Он игнорирует монотонное звучание искаженного электроникой голоса. Так легче, это просто доспех Железного Человека, внутри может быть кто угодно.   
Это робот. Жизнеспособная модель. Копия. Внутри никого нет.   
Стив смотрит на две светящиеся точки на лицевой пластине и говорит только со своим отражением, не с Тони, ведь Тони здесь нет:  
– Исчезни. Пожалуйста. Я не могу больше. Я очень устал.   
Железный Человек наклоняется к нему, чтобы срезать цепочку наручников, и щупает лоб – гротескный жест в исполнении робота. После прикосновений Локи металлическая перчатка кажется теплой. Лицевая пластина с лязгом отъезжает в сторону, словно Тони вдруг понял, что не так, и решил сделать все правильно. Прочитал его мысли.   
Этого нет. Это не происходит.   
Стив перехватывает его руку – металлическую перчатку, неважно – и не дает отстраниться, не дает исчезнуть. Стив помнит: потом все начнется сначала. Пегги, Говард, Баки, Шерон, Наташа. Это нельзя отсрочить, но можно замедлить.   
Подыграть.   
Если бы у него были силы, чтобы кому-то подыгрывать.  
Тони молчит, а Стив выглядит жалко. В нем ничего не осталось от национального символа, даже Хоукай смотрит на него как-то растерянно. Неловко, словно соколиное зрение показывает ему гораздо больше, чем он хочет увидеть.   
– Кэп, Стив, ты… – Тони пытается сказать ему что-то, но запинается, голос дрожит.  
Этого не происходит, никогда не происходило.   
Стив обводит комнату взглядом, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь. Не дать обмануть себя еще раз.   
Тони стоит так близко, что он чувствует его дыхание кожей.   
Стив поворачивает голову, считает до трех – числа это правильно, числа успокаивают, помогают сохранить разум, – и целует его в губы.   
А потом нарушает обещание, данное Бартону. 

***

… восемь, девять, десять. Стив выпрямляется, покончив с девятым десятком, и аккуратно возвращает штангу на место. Встает и начинает разминать мышцы – монотонное привычное действие, порой нет ничего лучше.   
– Ты торчишь здесь уже три часа, – говорит подошедший со спины Клинт.   
Стив торчит здесь уже три часа и не чувствует ни тени усталости. Совершенно нормально, в конце концов, он же супергерой, сыворотка доктора Эрскина делает свое дело.   
– Нужно держать себя в форме.  
– В четыре утра? – приподнимает брови Хоукай.  
– В армии приходилось и хуже. Какие-то проблемы?   
– Будут, если ты продолжишь себя загонять. Право на отдых прописано в конституции.   
– Я в порядке. Тренировки никогда не бывают лишними.   
Он в порядке.   
Он говорит это психологу. Он говорит это той блондинке, которую приводил Тони, пусть он и отказался с ней разговаривать. Он говорит это Нику Фьюри, передает по коммуникатору Шерон.   
Стив в порядке. В полном порядке.   
Он не понимает, какого черта всем есть до этого дело.   
– Тони сказал, что за прошедшую неделю ты почти не спал. В своей комнате. Могу предположить, что ты спишь теперь где-то еще, но учитывая то, как ты шарахаешься от всех, кроме меня и Беннера, это маловероятно.   
Стив не спит вообще. Просто не может заставить себя закрыть глаза, потому что закрыть глаза означает заснуть, отключиться, расслабиться. Стив уверен, что мир исчезнет, как только он перестанет его контролировать.  
Клинт переоценивает проблему. Стив справляется, никогда прежде команда еще не работала так эффективно. За прошедшую неделю они предотвратили пять террористических актов. Хотя в последние дни уровень преступности упал в разы, даже суперзлодеи залегли на дно. И последнее его неуловимо, смутно тревожит.   
– Тони лезет не в свое дело.  
Стив не может, не хочет, не знает, как поговорить с Тони. Он знает, что должен – хотя бы сказать спасибо. Халку, Хоукаю, Наташе, Тору, блондинке. Так будет правильно.   
Нет, он разговаривает с Тони, с командой: «иду на перехват – прикрой», «поступила новая информация…», «наша следующая задача…», «сзади!», «стреляй, черт бы тебя побрал», «оптимальной стратегией будет…», но только на заданиях. Иногда делает замечания на тренировках.   
Возможно, Клинт прав – Стив несет ответственность за этих людей, должен следить за отношениями в команде.  
Задумавшись, он пропускает момент, когда Клинт бьет его в корпус.   
– Я спрашиваю, – практически рычит Клинт, поставив ногу ему на грудь, – что за херня творится с тобой, Кэп?   
И правда, стоит поспать: он теряет форму. Только что Клинт Бартон повалил его на маты приемом, которому он сам его научил, и это тревожный знак – Стив был бы мертв, будь на месте Клинта кто-то вроде Красного Черепа.   
– Я в порядке, – повторяет Стив, выворачиваясь из захвата. – Просто у меня была тяжелая неделя.   
– У всех нас была чертовски тяжелая неделя, мы гребаные супергерои, на это я и подписывался. Еще там что-то было про родину, патриотизм и звездно-полосатый флаг. Никто не предупредил меня, что когда у Капитана Америки снесет крышу, то он замкнется в себе и начнет вести себя как полный мудак. Лучше бы ты орал, заехал Фьюри по морде, нарушил приказ. Лучше бы ты, блядь, попытался кого-нибудь убить. Но нет, ты же Капитан Америка! Тебе не нужна помощь, поэтому смотришь на Наташу так, словно у нее сибирская язва, делаешь вид, что Тони Старка не существует в этой части вселенной, шарахаешься от Фьюри и его ручной гарпии. И при этом ты в полном, мать его, полном порядке. И если ты считаешь, что я и дальше буду участвовать в этом цирке, то ошибаешься. Тебе нужен отпуск, психотерапия, поездка на Марс. Тебе нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь – Шерон, психологом, той цыпочкой, что нашел Тони. Я знаю, на что способен Локи. Ты ни хрена не в порядке, Стив.  
– Я справляюсь. Тебе не о чем волноваться.   
– Справляешься? – рычит Клинт. – Тогда мы не справляемся. Я не первый день в этом бизнесе, бывали времена и похуже... Всю неделю я чувствую себя так, как будто меня сбил грузовик. Фьюри считает, что твоя стратегия оптимальна для экстренных ситуаций, нам будет полезно, но все это чушь полная… Нет, ты видел, что творится с Наташей? А Брюса – Халк переживет ядерный взрыв, но все-таки у них на двоих одно тело? Когда последний раз видел Тора, я все понимаю, этот костлявый ублюдок его брат, но Тор твой друг, какого черта ты его игнорируешь? И Тони… мне плевать, что между вами произошло, но теперь ты живешь в спортзале, он живет в лаборатории. Мне не хотелось бы принимать ставки, кого из нас убьют первым.   
Стив не понимает, как мог этого не заметить.   
– Клинт, я…  
– Был не прав. Я не в порядке. Мне так жаль, мне не приходило в голову, что все настолько херово, – поддевает его Клинт. – Можешь повторять за мной. А лучше выметайся отсюда и попробуй немного поспать.   
Стив знает, что даже если захочет, не сможет уснуть, но все равно следует указаниям и выходит из зала. Потому что Клинт прав.   
– Наташа предлагала вколоть тебе снотворное, обездвижить и позволить цыпочке Тони вправить тебе мозги. Учти, если и завтра ты не встанешь на путь исправления, это и произойдет. Я знаю Наташу. Забота в ее исполнении гораздо страшнее, чем инстинкт самосохранения.  
Все заканчивается тем, что Стив отправляет спать Клинта, ложится на диван перед телевизором, там как раз идет какой-то старый, еще черно-белый фильм.  
И прежде чем действие подходит к финалу, он засыпает. 

***

Стив просыпается от запаха корицы и кофе. Ему снилось что-то плохое, но сейчас в голове все смешалось, утонуло в пряном аромате корицы. Он чувствует покалывание в затекшей шее, потом к ней присоединяется левая рука, тело все еще лениво и сонно, и он с трудом приподнимает веки. Тони держит в руках кружку ароматного кофе и пристально смотрит на Стива.   
– Ты спал, – говорит он.  
Тони смотрит на него так, как будто в том, что Стив уснул, есть его личная заслуга. Как будто заснувший на неудобном диване Капитан Америка – самый лучший подарок, который он мог попросить у Санты. Воплощенная мечта.   
– Людям свойственно спать, Тони.   
Стив встряхивает головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Свет в комнате приглушенный, неправильный. Он всегда просыпается рано, а сейчас, судя по освещению, дело близится к вечеру. Что-то не так.   
– Ты проспал четырнадцать часов.   
Быть такого не может. На этот раз Тони, всегда бережно относившийся к цифрам, ошибся. Ведь даже после сложных миссий, после сыворотки, ему хватало половины суток, чтобы восстановиться.   
Цифры. Он снова все вспоминает, когда думает о цифрах, и на секунду мысль о том, чтобы не просыпаться, накрыть голову подушкой, кажется ему чертовски соблазнительной.   
Он собирался поговорить с Тони, но сейчас не знает, что нужно сказать. Впрочем, говорить ему не приходится. Ему не дают вставить ни слова, и в этом есть что-то успокаивающее, не дающее время задуматься, осмыслить происходящее. Усомниться в его реальности.   
Когда он резко отрывает голову от подушки, то понимает, что они не одни.   
– Ты должен мне триста баксов, – обращается к Тони скучающий за кухонным столом Хоукай.   
– Тогда с тебя сотня, – фыркает Наташа. – И пятьдесят Брюсу.   
– Семьдесят. Уговор был на семьдесят, – поправляет Брюс.   
– Эй, вы тоже ставили. Я единственный, кто угадал точно.   
– Мы твои сообщники, Клинт. Без нас у тебя ничего бы не вышло. Мой транквилизатор, моя идея…  
– Твой транквилизатор, который однажды чуть не отправил Халка в страну вечной охоты. Если бы я не изменил формулу, а компьютер Тони не рассчитал верную дозировку, то мы бы попрощались с Кэпом. Ты вообще думаешь прежде, чем испытывать это на живых людях, Наташа? – хмурится Брюс.   
– Пусть поначалу эта идея казалась мне унизительной для столь благородного воина, но теперь я думаю, что ваша мудрость, друзья мои, достойна быть сравнимой с мудростью отца моего Одина. Был ли сон твой крепок, отважный капитан?  
– Достаточно крепок, – коротко рапортует Стив. – Все хорошо, Тор. Я в порядке.   
Когда постоянно произносишь одну и ту же фразу, слова изнашиваются, становятся ненастоящими. Клинт был прав: с ним что-то не так, он не может смотреть в глаза своему другу, товарищу по команде. В глубине души он уверен, что реальность может рассыпаться в любую секунду. Стив закроет глаза и очнется через семьдесят лет. Он закроет глаза и поймет, что все это было подделкой, иллюзией Локи.  
– То, что ты видел, не было настоящим. – Тор единственный, кто умеет столь грозным тоном произносить всем известные истины. – Локи мастер обмана. Он обманул нас и сбежал из Асгарда.   
«… принял меня за свою милую Джейн», – а смех Локи все крутится, крутится в голове.   
– Я знаю, – соглашается Стив. И не верит.   
«… милую Джейн».   
Джейн Фостер сидит в своей охраняемой Щ.И.Т.ом лаборатории, с ней все в порядке.   
– Меня там не было, – вдруг говорит Тор. – В твоем сне. Галлюцинации. Не важно. Там ведь были все, кроме меня?  
– Если ублюдок додумался устроить групповуху с Хилл и Фьюри, воскресил Коулсона, то тебя он бы точно не обошел вниманием, – морщится Тони. – Я имею в виду, ты видный парень с молотом. Блондин, здоровяк, да вы с Кэпом просто…  
– Звезды порно, – подсказывает Наташа.   
– Откуда ты знаешь про Коулсона? – перебивает Стив. Возможно, психолог и сумела выудить из него некоторые подробности, но про Коулсона не знает ни одна живая душа. Потому что так отвратительно Стив не чувствовал себя ни с Баки, ни в объятиях Красного Черепа.   
– Трансляция, – случайно вырывается у Наташи. – В смысле Локи…  
– Собирался устроить из этого гребаное реалити-шоу. В прямом эфире трахнуть национальный символ. – Клинт практически выплевывает слова. – Без обид, великан, но всем было бы лучше, если бы Халк снес башку твоему братцу еще в прошлый раз.   
Отлично, как минимум весь личный состав Щ.И.Т.а в курсе его горячего рандеву с директором Фьюри, Марией Хилл… и всеми теми, на кого у Локи хватило фантазии.  
Развенчание мифа. Только сегодня и только у нас: «Голая правда о Капитане Америке».   
– Хотя Тони успел раньше, – продолжает Клинт, теперь его голос удивительно спокоен, – чем ретвитты сообщения Локи положили сервера.   
– У Локи есть тви… твиттер?   
Место чувства вины занимает истерический смех. Стива смешит нелепость, абсурдность ситуации. Кажется, что он оказался персонажем какой-то антиутопии, книги, написанной в начале двадцатого века. Или комедии. Как сейчас говорят, «ситкома».   
Стив с пугающей легкостью представляет на ютубе ролики «Капитан Америка против Красного Черепа», «Баки падает в пропасть», «Стив Роджерс приглашает Пегги Картер на танцы». Настоящие, реальные ролики, не отрывки из одноименного фильма, фильмов – о его подвигах сняли столько кинолент, ему посвятили столько книг, комиксов, видеоигр, что от мысли об этом ему все еще немного не по себе.   
В какой-то мере двадцать первый век действительно сводит его с ума.   
Глобализация, информатизация, социальные сети и интернет заставляли привычные вещи выглядеть какими-то мелкими, незначительными, обесценили простые истины.  
Раньше война казалась чем-то далеким и страшным. Все с жадностью внимали сводкам с фронта, теперь же солдаты могут вести блоги, писать в твиттер, постить видео на ютуб. О войне снимают сериалы – не только о настоящих войнах, но и о гипотетических, выдуманных. Звездный флот, звездный десант – мировой кинематограф и режиссеры блокбастеров давно предсказали приход читаури. Людям надоело драться друг с другом, и теперь, убедившись, что иные расы действительно существуют, они направят свою агрессию в космос.   
Стив не знает, восхищает или пугает его подобная перспектива.   
– Смерть мечты, – неожиданно говорит Тони. – Так он назвал этот чертов канал.  
– Тони взломал ютуб, – добавляет Брюс. – Мы почти сразу перенаправили сигнал.   
– Большинство в сети считают видео фейком.   
– Никто, кроме нас, не знает, что происходило на самом деле.   
Они все чего-то от него ждут. Какой-то эмоции, реакции, слова, хотя Стив никак не может понять, какого именно. Глупо молчать, поэтому он говорит:  
– Я не понимаю, зачем Локи твиттер.   
– Чтобы привлечь внимание?   
– Он бог. Он привел в Нью-Йорк через портал орду читаури. Какое внимание ему еще нужно?  
– Кэп, вспомни Германию – Локи вышел в белом и изящно поставил их всех на колени.  
– Именно. Ему нужны зрители, а интернет – лучшее изобретение двадцатого века.   
– Зачем быть богом обмана, если ты не можешь написать об этом в твиттер?  
– Я думала, что он зарегистрировался, чтобы потроллить Тора. В смысле у него и тег есть #мойушибленныймолотомбрат.   
– Да, славная Джейн зарегистрировала могучего Тора на твиттере! И вы, мои бравые друзья, можете зафоловить его, как уже сделали мудрый Селвиг, возлюбленная моя Джейн и прекрасная Дарси!  
– Не слушай его, Кэп. Он пишет капслоком.   
– И ретвиттит ссылки на порно.  
– С бодибилдиершами. Никогда не ходи по его ссылкам.   
– Мидгардские воительницы не перестают восхищать меня!  
– Да, и никогда не френди Тора на фейсбуке.   
– Наташа, мне жаль, что такая мелочь отравляет нашу дружбу. Что мне сделать, чтобы вернуть твое уважение?   
– Просто перестань отмечать меня на фото с котятами!  
– Я надеялся, что котята скрепят узы нашей дружбы. Возможно…  
– Никаких котоматриц. Демотиваторов. Мемов.  
– И бодибилдерш.  
– Может быть, еноты?   
– Нет, Тор, никаких енотов! У меня скрытая страница, как ты вообще меня нашел?   
– Гений моего друга Тони…  
– Тони, это, черт возьми, частная информация!   
– Нужно помнить, что Большой Брат всегда следит за тобой, Наташа.   
– У тебя телефон Старктех, ты пользуешься приложением для твиттера и фейсбука, – подсказывает Брюс.   
– Кстати, Кэп, а кто-нибудь уже регистрировал тебя на фейсбуке?  
Следующие полчаса проходят гораздо увлекательней, чем Стив мог ожидать. За это время он успевает увидеть фотоальбом «Наташа и Клинт в Будапеште», огромную подборку фото с котятами, четыре фото енотов, Ника Фьюри без рубашки, Тони и Брюса, а потом Халка и Тони в футболке «я заплачу за все, что он сломает, съест и разобьет», группу памяти агента Коулсона, несколько бодибилдерш с выдающимися формами, Марию Хилл в бикини, «сто лучших снимков разрушенного Нью-Йорка», пару видео-роликов с нападением читаури, самого себя, задувающего семьдесят две свечи на огромном торте.   
А потом Стив, конечно же, портит всем настроение. Как бы старательно они его ни отвлекали, как бы ни меняли тему – они его друзья, самые лучшие, самые бесшабашные друзья, что у него были – он должен спросить одну вещь. Знаете, есть такой парень, который всегда поднимает неудобный вопрос на вечеринке, и всем резко становится не смешно? Именно таким парнем он сейчас себя чувствует.   
– А чем воспользовался Локи? – спрашивает Стив. – У него тоже был телефон от Старктех?  
Ведь должно быть простое логичное объяснение.   
– Нет, – говорит Тони. – Локи – владеющий магией сукин сын.  
– Тони взломал его твиттер, аккаунт ютуба, отправил ему вирус и это...  
– Ничего не дало.  
– Магия искажает сигнал.   
– Нам очень жаль, Кэп.   
Минуту они молчат – виновато, потерянно и неловко, а потом расходятся по разным углам, словно дети, расшумевшиеся в палате тяжелобольного дедушки.   
Кстати, он действительно годится любому из них в дедушки.   
– Знаешь, Кэп. – Наташа собирается на прощание похлопать его по плечу, заносит руку, но он непроизвольно отшатывается, ловит себя на этом жесте, пытается что-то исправить, но делает только хуже. – Забей. То, что происходит в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе. Это какой-то суррогат, ничего общего с тем охренительным сексом, который мог у нас быть. Если надумаешь – обращайся. В России говорят, что лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать.   
– Наташа. – Клинт смотрит на нее укоризненно.   
– Тебе бы тоже было обидно, если вместо тебя Капитана Америку трахнул какой-то влезший в твой облик мудак.   
– Да, – вместо него кивает Тони. – Всем нам было бы обидно, все мы любим милашку-Кэпа, но предлагаю закрыть тему.   
– Ты придешь в норму. Все наладится, – обещает Клинт. В его голосе звучит недоговоренное «Я же пришел».   
Впрочем, Наташа не собирается уходить так просто.   
– У меня есть предложение для Стива. Последнее, Тони, не смотри на меня так. Так вот, Стив, Клинт говорил, что ты собирался похоронить себя в спортзале. Предлагаю компанию. Спарринг. Могу дать тебе фору. Один на один.   
– Наташа.  
– Значит, тебе можно уединяться с ним в спортзале, а мне нельзя? Бартон, что за двойные стандарты?   
– Ему нужен покой. Время придти в себя.  
– Если мы еще на денек оставим его в покое и продолжим ходить вокруг него на цыпочках, он спятит.   
– Поддерживаю, – неожиданно соглашается с ней Брюс. – Иногда всем нам нужна хорошая встряска.  
– Сражение возвращает воинам крепость духа! – провозглашает Тор.   
– Тогда договорились, обещаю не делать с Кэпом ничего, чтобы не стал делать с ним… ну, скажем, Тони. Все, ухожу. Теперь Кэп может порыдать вам в плечо, как делают все настоящие мужики, но вечером он мой.   
– Заметано. – Стив не помнит, от кого подцепил это слово, но в ответ Наташа смеется, и это дорогого стоит.   
За Наташей уходит Тор, Брюс, Клинт.   
В каком-то странном оцепенении Стив ведет обратный отсчет. Их остается четверо, трое, двое. В конце концов, он останется совершенно один.   
– Останься, – не выдержав, просит Стив, когда Тони собирается уходить. – Нам с тобой нужно серьезно поговорить.   
– Хорошо.   
Тони уходит, но обещает вернуться. 

***

Иногда все идет настолько четко по запланированному сценарию, что ты оказываешься не готов. Так бывает, когда пытаешься сделать что-то нужное, но неприятное. Расстаться с девушкой, вырвать зуб, в одиночку ворваться в тайное логово ГИДРЫ. Лучше всего сделать это сразу, шагнуть навстречу своему страху. Со щитом или на щите. Дерись или умри. Стив знает, что они должны поговорить, но…  
В глубине души он уверен, что Тони забудет о встрече. Уйдет головой в работу, свои изобретения, зависнет над каким-то новым гаджетом, апгрейдом брони Железного Человека.   
Тони приходит ровно через тридцать минут.   
С другими людьми Стив мог бы притвориться, что все в порядке, держать лицо. С Тони так не выходит – слишком много несказанных слов и острых углов, которые со временем сгладились, но никуда не исчезли. Иногда их разговоры напоминают игру в теннис: ты живешь в ожидании новой подачи, чужого выпада.  
Тони всегда был для Стива человеком, живущим в полную силу, берущим от жизни все, а теперь реальность рядом с Тони кажется иллюзорной и зыбкой. Ненастоящей. Хочется ущипнуть себя за руку, крепко зажмурить и снова открыть глаза.   
Стив должен первым начать разговор и опять не знает, что нужно сказать. Какое-то проклятие.   
Тони нарушает молчание первым, и это качество Стив в нем уважал: умение с помощью слов выбираться из любой ситуации, перетягивать внимание на себя, с головой нырять в омут.  
– Знаешь, если бы это случилось со мной, никто бы ничего не заметил.  
Поначалу Стив опешивает. Он ждет слов поддержки, вязнущего на зубах «все будет хорошо, мы в тебя верим», но никак не этого. Тони же остается Тони и в любой ситуации говорит только о себе.   
Он продолжает раньше, чем Стив успевает вставить хоть слово:   
– Нет, все бы, конечно, всполошились. Хэппи, Роуди, Пеппер. Совет акционеров встал бы на уши, таблоиды пестрели заголовками «Локи нагибает главу Старк Индастриз», Хаммер на радостях заказал бы ведро шампанского в тюремную камеру. Это не повредило бы моей репутации. Ее потопить сложнее, чем Атлантиду.   
– Ты не прав.  
– Конечно. Спорим, ты первым открыл бы шампанское? Теперь никто не флиртует с прессой, не передразнивает Фьюри, не лапает тебя за задницу – кстати, это единственный пьяный поступок, которого я не помню, но не жалею, отличная задница, Кэп, в моем личном рейтинге ты опережаешь Наташу. Все с тобой соглашаются и ходят следом, как котята за матерью. Кому есть дело до Железного Человека, когда с нами великий Капитан Америка?   
– Нет, – возражает Стив, потому что Тони даже не ошибется, он просто несет полный бред: – Мы бы тебя вытащили.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Хоукай вот недавно заметил, что не понимает, ну, какого черта Локи выбрал тебя? Если подумать, это я предложил Локи выпить, это меня он вышвырнул из окна пентхауса, это я потом взорвал его союзников. Это было бы далеко не первое похищение в моей жизни. Не понимаю, как Локи мог так облажаться?   
Тони говорит так, словно хотел бы оказаться на его месте. Нет, словно не понимает, какого черта этот асгардский божок выбрал не его, красавчика Тони Старка.   
«Далеко не первое похищение в моей жизни», – Тони произносит это таким будничным тоном, словно речь шла о погоде или увеличении курса его акций.   
Злость накатывает на него подобно грозе в удушливый день.   
Хочется не просто ответить, хочется ударить, впечатать в стенку, вбить немного здравого смысла в его гениальную голову, потому что Тони… Потому что никто не вправе так говорить. Потому что это куда хуже, чем проснуться через семьдесят лет и понять, что в живых больше нет никого из тех, кого ты любишь, что мир изменился и ничего нельзя сделать, двадцать первый век тоже нуждается в героях, нуждается в символах. Потому что Локи не нравилось причинять боль, но каждый раз он пытался вывернуть тебя наизнанку, распылить на атомы.   
Потому что где-то в глубине души Стив не верит, что еще жив. Что это действительно происходит.   
Обо всем этом Тони Старк, чертов эгоцентрик, позер и мистер самая большая херня в жизни должна случаться только со мной, не имеет ни малейшего представления.   
– Никогда так больше не говори, – наконец, выдавливает из себя Стив. Лучшее, что он сейчас способен сказать, не переходя к мордобою.   
– Ревнуешь к Локи? – скалится Тони. – Уверен, мы бы с ним славно провели время.   
– Не сомневаюсь, – рычит Стив, он знает, что его несет, но все равно не может удержаться: – Тебе бы понравилось: старые приятели, приятельницы, просто экскурсия по местам боевой славы. Тебе ведь плевать, когда, как и с кем. Ничто не имеет значения, кроме твоего эго.   
Это правда, в тот момент это действительно кажется ему правдой, но Тони смотрит на него так, что лучше бы Стив ему врезал.   
И следующая мысль ударяет уже его под дых.   
Если бы на месте Стива действительно был Тони, то величина эго не играла бы роли. Локи нашел бы способ забраться под кожу и…  
Они бы его не нашли.  
Вряд ли Тони подразумевал именно это под своей ядовитой бравадой. Вряд ли он вообще над этим задумывался, но Стив как никогда ярко представил себе чужую (свою) беспомощность. Нет ничего хуже, чем наблюдать и бездействовать. Иметь настолько продвинутую технику, крутые гаджеты и быть не в силах найти одного единственного человека, прекратить это, нажать на паузу.   
Стив представляет гнев Тора, шутки Клинта, с каждой секундой становящиеся все более мрачными, ярость Халка, ругающуюся по-русски Наташу, Фьюри, бросившего все силы на поиски. Стив видит и себя: он бьет боксерскую грушу до остервенения, до крови, до того момента, когда кожа готова сойти, обнажая костяшки.   
И это все еще может произойти. В мире все повторяется, змей Уробос кусает свой хвост. Локи не остановится на достигнутом. Злодеи не останавливаются.   
А Стив до сих пор не имеет ни малейшего представления, как они его вытащили. И это знаменитый стратег, ветеран второй мировой, Капитан Америка, мать его, национальная гордость.   
Нужно не сидеть на месте, а действовать. Спасать мир или, по крайней мере, добывать информацию.   
– Извини. Меня немного занесло. Тони, если Брюс сказал тебе, что подколки помогают ему держаться в тонусе, то… на мне это не работает.   
– А жаль. Сейчас мне очень хочется потыкать тебе в бок отверткой с разрядами тока.   
– Тони.   
– Да, Пеппер говорила, что плюшевый медведь излучает больше сочувствия. Если тебе нужно излить душу, могу позвать всех обратно. Сможешь порыдать на широком плече Тора или там Халка. Или рекомендую Наташу – плечи не такие широкие, зато какая грудь! Или вот, в рамках гуманитарной помощи могу одолжить тебе Пеппер. В трудные минуты она мила и ласкова, как котенок. Ну, если накануне ты не пытался разорить компанию и похерить остатки своей репутации.   
– Я не собираюсь изливать душу. Я в порядке. – На этой фразы Тони заметно кривится. – Как вы меня оттуда вытащили?  
– Фьюри еще не прислал тебе копию отчета?   
Стив и так знает, что содержится в злосчастном отчете: много разъяренного Халка и сложных технических терминов, лишенных для непосвященного всякого смысла.   
Никто не умеет так прятать концы в воду, как Тони. Чтобы получить ответ на свой вопрос, нужно спросить правильно, разгадать ребус. Тогда, во льдах, его нашла экспедиция Старка, а что если сейчас…   
Так это был Тони. И сейчас перед Стивом картина «Гений и его уязвленное эго».  
– Плевать на Фьюри. Как ты это сделал?   
– Ну, я же гений. Расспросил Тора о привычках его младшего братца, составил его психологический потрет, просчитал вероятную линию поведения.  
– И слетал в Квантико. Спасибо, Хоукай показывал мне четыре сезона «Мыслить как преступник». Ты не похож ни на Гидеона, ни на доктора Рида.   
Тони может и умеет разбираться с механизмами, манипулировать людьми, но в психологии ни черта не смыслит.   
– А как насчет Росси? У меня есть бородка!   
– Скажи правду.  
– Эмма сказала, что ты к ней не готов. Ты еще…  
– Еще не пришел в себя. Не в порядке. Нужно расслабиться и поспать. Если кто-нибудь еще раз предложит расслабиться – я ему врежу. После чертова дротика я провалялся в постели четырнадцать часов и могу заверить, отлично выспался. Мне нужно знать, Тони. Ты должен сказать правду.   
– Мы не нашли Локи. Ублюдок словно растворился в воздухе. Слился с толпой.   
– Повторяю еще раз. Как ты, блядь, это сделал?   
– Наш бойскаут наконец расширил словарный запас? Двадцать первый век интересно на тебя влияет. Если судить по твоему неудачному роману с Шерон, то принцип свободных отношений ты усвоил, теперь черед нецензурной лексики? Что станет следующим, Кэп?   
– БДСМ, – отрезает Стив и с наслаждением смотрит, как Тони давится заготовленной фразой. – Я понял, что кляп необходим для эффективной работы в команде.   
– А ты уже выбрал стоп-слово?  
– Да.   
– ГИДРА?  
– Нет.   
– Пегги?  
– Нет.   
– Коулсон? Говард? Пончики? Подтяжки? Еноты?   
– Если ты не начнешь отвечать на мои вопросы, то никогда его не узнаешь.  
– Ты суровей, чем Ник Фьюри, – вздыхает Тони. – Так вот. Мне помогли. Вряд ли Фьюри будет в восторге, но искать кого-то перепостами в блогах гораздо эффективней, чем ждать пока его орлы вылетят из своих уютных гнездышек и займутся делом. Некая Лайла Миллер посвятила вам с Локи пост в своем жж: «Как я встретила Капитана Америку и его новую девушку». Мог бы, между прочим, дать ребенку автограф! Да, это нам мало помогло, но мы хотя бы знали, откуда начать. Оставалось найти тебя и твою очаровательную спутницу, пока Халк не разнес половину Нью-Йорка. Никогда не думал, что Брюс так к тебе привязался.  
– Итак, тебе помогли? Кто? – Стив чувствует себя, как на допросе. Тони мог говорить часами, но пытаться вытянуть из него действительно важную информацию – это как пытаться голыми руками содрать доспех с Железного человека. Веревки и цепи действительно начинают казаться достойной альтернативой.   
– Это не моя тайна. В смысле не только моя тайна. Ну, знаешь, эти тайные общества, масонские ложи, первое правило бойцовского клуба – ник… Черт, Кэп, полегче на поворотах! – ругается Тони, и Стив только тогда понимает, что чуть не сломал ему руку. – Секс должен доставлять удовольствие!   
– Это действительно важно, – говорит Стив. – Нам нужны новые союзники, чтобы прикрывать тылы, расширять команду. Фьюри вряд ли на это пойдет – чем больше героев, тем сложнее их контролировать, но мне нужно быть уверенным, что ничего подобного не случится ни с тобой, ни с Брюсом, Клинтом, Тором или Наташой. Одни мы не справимся.   
Нельзя держать весь мир на своих плечах. Им нужна помощь.  
– Тогда вот тебе мой самый страшный секрет: я играю в гольф. Да, в гольф, не смотри на меня так! Как какой-нибудь старикашка-миллиардер или англичанин – не знаю, что хуже. Если кто-нибудь пронюхает, то это отразится на курсе моих акций. В общем, я играю в гольф. По пятницам. Есть такой… небольшой клуб в загородном поместье. «Иллюминатис» – никто не знает, что это значит, но звучит круто. Один мой приятель, Рид Ричардс, свел меня с нужными людьми. Старк Индастриз играет не последнюю роль в жизни общества. Мы договорились по возможности помогать друг другу. Я обратился – мне помогли, теперь благодаря тебе я в долгу у тайной масонской ложи.   
– Мы в долгу, – поправляет Стив. – И я хотел бы с ними встретиться. Познакомиться, поговорить.   
– У некоторых из них серьезные проблемы с законом. Кто-то предпочел бы не афишировать свое существование.   
– Уверен, всегда можно договориться.   
– Конечно, ты же гребаный национальный символ. Нэмор утверждает, что знает тебя еще со времен Второй мировой.   
Стив не помнит никого по имени Нэмор, но в ту войну многие уходили на фронт под чужим именем, завышая свой возраст. Странно спустя столько лет узнать, что хоть кто-то из твоего прошлого еще жив.   
Скорее всего, этот его друг сейчас глубокий старик, нечего обольщаться.   
– Это будет честью встретиться с ним спустя столько лет.   
– Отлично, тогда для начала ты идешь на свидание. Сначала свидание, потом братские объятия и вечер воспоминаний.   
– Тони, кажется, сейчас не лучшее время.  
– С Эммой. Ты закроешь рот и дашь ей покопаться у себя в голове. Это мое условие.   
– Я же сказал тебе, что я…  
– Если ты не можешь делать это с женщиной, то могу попросить профессора. Мировое светило, надежда мутантского рода, великий гуманист. Тебе он понравится.   
– Дело не в этом.  
– Конечно. Ты в полном порядке. Кто станет сомневаться в способности Капитана Америки контролировать ситуацию? Ты говоришь, что все в порядке, и родина может спать спокойно, агенты Щ.И.Т.а отдают честь и танцуют канкан. Джарвис, выведи биометрические показатели нашего Капитана Мне Ввели Суперкрутую Сыворотку И Мне Не Нужна Ничья Помощь за последнюю неделю? Добавь прогноз, скажем, на ближайшие десять дней.  
– Значит, Клинт не врал. Твой чертов компьютер за мной следил? – Раздражает не сам факт, а то, что Тони подает это как само собой разумеющееся.   
– Ради твоей безопасности. Эй, я не подглядывал за тобой в душе! Инструкции были на случай если ты...   
– Попытаюсь что-нибудь с собой сделать? Именно этого вы и боитесь? Что я при первой возможности пущу пулю себе в голову или убьюсь о собственный щит? Я прошел войну, Тони, из прошлого оказался в будущем. По сравнению с Красным Черепом Локи – ребенок, от скуки отрывавший крылья стрекозам. Букашка.   
Тони долго и пристально на него смотрит, словно ему очень больно, но он никак не может оторвать взгляд – как бывает, когда без специальных стекол смотришь на солнце – и спрашивает:  
– Тогда почему ты не спишь?  
– Спросил человек, живущий на кофеине.  
– Я не сплю, потому что не хочу. Если я сплю, то упускаю все самое интересное: Джастин Хаммер пытается увести компанию, пришельцы захватывают Манхеттен, Мандарин… лучше не будем говорить об этом узкоглазом ублюдке. Ты же не спишь, потому что не можешь. Только в отличие от моей брони ты не железный. Никто не железный.   
– Мне снятся кошмары.   
– Неправда, – неожиданно зло говорит Тони. – Тебе ничего не снится. Ты не закрываешь глаза.   
Их беседа прерывается сигналом тревоги.   
Информационная сводка сообщает, что небо над Манхеттеном разверзлось и породило более сотни агрессивно настроенных роботов. Предположительно роботов – они выглядят так, словно какой-то спятивший гений нашел на редкость уродливый образец и запустил его в серийное производство. Звездные войны, эпизод второй: атака клонов.   
– А теперь ответ на твой вопрос: тебя спас волшебник, – произносит Тони, заметив, как Стив тянется к щиту. – Свидание сорвалось, но надеюсь, ты не будешь скучать. Можешь заказать себе пиццу и посмотреть новую серию Гли.  
– Я с вами.  
– Фьюри на две недели отстранил тебя от любых миссий.   
– Мстители больше не находятся в юрисдикции Фьюри. И ты это знаешь. Фьюри отстранил меня от операций Щ.И.Т.а, но я могу сколько угодно спасать мир в свое свободное время.   
– Кажется, старик-Фьюри больше не авторитет для тебя, а Кэп? Подростковый бунт, секс, наркотики, рок-н-ролл? Скажу проще. Я проектировал это здание. – Тони не угрожает, а ставит его перед фактом: – В таком состоянии ты отсюда не выйдешь.   
Стив долго подбирает слова, а потом говорит первое, что приходит в голову:  
– Тогда ты платишь за пиццу.  
– Заметано. Попробуй Гавайскую.

***

Ему хватает десяти минут, чтобы убедить Клинта нарушить приказ.   
Мог бы управиться и быстрее, но Тони слишком уж долго возится с броней перед вылетом, а для данной авантюры меньше всего нужны свидетели.   
Потому что Джарвис… действительно отказывается выпускать его из здания. С ИскИном не работают ни поощрения, ни угрозы, ни призывы к здравому смыслу – они столкнулись с новым врагом, Стиву необходимо оценить ситуацию, составить план действий, он просто должен быть там. Не работает ни один из известных ему экстренных кодов доступа. Тони Старк чертовски предусмотрительный сукин сын.  
Впрочем, одна лазейка все-таки есть. Стив ненавидит врать и манипулировать, но в данной ситуации ничего другого не остается. Он подходит к Клинту и непринужденным тоном спрашивает:  
– Подбросишь до Манхеттена?  
– Почему не улетел с Тони? В смысле обычно он не упускает такой шикарной возможности пол… понести наш национальный символ. Видел недавно в сети коллаж с набором ваших любимых поз. Так что случилось, Кэп?  
– Меня укачивает.   
– Да ну?   
– Правда, – ни моргнув глазом, врет Стив. – Укачивает. Поэтому я надеялся, что в квинджете для меня найдется местечко.   
– Если бы ты пожаловался на это Тони, то он скорее бы приделал к своему доспеху эргономичное пассажирское кресло, чем лишился твоего общества. Выходит, ты что-то не договариваешь, Кэп.   
– Я летал на квинджете раньше, – возражает Стив. – На наши первые миссии.   
– Да, конечно. Пока Тони Старк не предложил тебе посмотреть на Нью-Йорк с высоты Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Цитируя его же «Почувствуй себя ракетой земля-воздух».   
Стиву действительно нравится летать с Тони. От всего этого: высоты, скорости, отсутствия привычных стекол, ремней безопасности, защищающих тебя от бескрайнего неба слоев металла – захватывает дух. Не удивительно, что имея возможность наслаждаться этим в любую минуту, Тони настолько самоуверен.   
Возвращаясь к преимуществу полетов с Тони: Стив мог начать действовать сразу, едва коснувшись земли – еще сверху оценить ситуацию, не тратить время на высадку. И в отличие от квинджета, приземляется Железный Человек действительно мягко.   
– Мы повздорили, – наконец признается Стив.   
– Уже больше похоже на правду. Что на этот раз? Узнал, что именно Тони настоял на идее с транквилизатором, и набил ему морду? – Клинт видит его реакцию, спохватывается и тут же добавляет: – Считай, что я этого не говорил. Кстати, как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь?  
Есть вещи, которыми нельзя манипулировать. Просто нельзя и все. Это нечестно. Неправильно. Но Стив также знает, что любой ценой он должен там быть. Его тянет туда, как магнитом.   
Он должен попасть в чертов Манхэттен, захваченной чертовой армией клонов. Они не справятся без него. Если Стива там не будет, мир рухнет, наступит Судный день, Рагнарок, семь ангелов протрубят в рог и настанет последняя битва.   
Он должен убедить Клинта взять его с собой, поэтому говорит:  
– Он поставил под сомнение мой уровень допуска.   
И это работает. Для Клинта его ложь обрастает воспоминаниями, обретает плоть. После битвы с читаури, после того, как Тор с Локи вернулся в Асгард, какой-то умник в Щ.И.Т.е просмотрел бумаги агента Бартона, созвал комиссию по профессиональной этике, и вместо повышения Хоукай отправился в затянувшийся отпуск. Был отстранен от всех операций. Ни Наташе, ни Фьюри не удалось ничего сделать.   
«Он действовал в сговоре с врагом и положил двадцать пять человек! И это вы называете верностью делу?»  
– Убедил Фьюри, что я мог все это время шпионить на Локи. Что его манипуляции недостаточно изучены, мне необходима помощь психолога, отпуск, возможно, уйти в отставку. Что мне больше нельзя доверять.   
– Это слишком, – помедлив, отвечает Клинт. – Даже для Тони.  
Тони никогда этого не говорил, но ведь мог бы сказать? К чему иначе были все эти маневры, вся эта слежка, показная забота о его самочувствии? Тони поступил так, как поступил бы Стив на его месте – обезопасил команду, попытался снизить возможный ущерб, позаботился о будущем.   
– Именно так он и сказал.   
– Вот ублюдок.   
– Да, – соглашается Стив и продолжает, тщательно взвешивая слова, словно передвигаясь по тонкому льду. – Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.   
Когда комиссия по этике поставила под сомнение уровень допуска агента Бартона, Стив оказался единственным, кто за него поручился. Нет, скорее, единственным, чье поручение имело значение. Не битва с читаури, не годы безукоризненной службы. Его голос.   
Америка может доверять тому, за кого поручился ее Капитан.   
Клинт Бартон был его должником. Нужно было быть полным ублюдком, чтобы этим воспользоваться.   
– Тогда какого черта ты еще здесь? Полезай в квинджет, покажем им, чего ты стоишь!  
– Покажем, – соглашается Стив.  
Всего десять минут, чтобы воспользоваться доверием друга, товарища по команде. Не так уж и много, в сущности. Не так уж и сложно.   
Остается надеяться, что Фьюри еще не включил сообщение об его отстранении в общую рассылку. 

– Похоже на блевотину, – говорит Клинт.   
Портал исторгает из себя десятки, сотни сделанных под копирку солдатиков. Их металлическая броня может оказаться с секретом – вроде доспеха Железного Человека – или же обыкновенной безвкусной униформой, как у агентов ГИДРЫ. От этого зависит успех всей операции.  
Хотя пока, с высоты семи тысяч километров, сложно судить. Ему нужно попасть в самую гущу сражения, оценить ситуацию. Он должен быть там как можно скорее. Стив чувствует, что с каждой минутой драгоценное время утекает сквозь пальцы, начинает про себя вести обратный счет.  
Десять. Портал под ними уродлив настолько, что превращается в карикатуру. Грязно-коричневый скорее навевает мысли о сточных канавах, чем о мировом господстве. Его создатель начисто лишен вкуса. Девять.  
– Отвратный вид, но я бы не отказался попробовать их броню на прочность. Ненавижу наблюдать с дальнего фланга.  
– Как скажешь, Кэп, – кивает Клинт. – Предлагаю тебе присоединиться к Наташе. Ей не помешало бы подкрепление.   
– Рад буду помочь.   
Восемь. Стив пытается рассмотреть внизу Наташу, но пока ее не находит. Зато руины торгового центра выглядят впечатляюще. Из-за битого стекла и бетонной крошки почти не видно асфальта  
– Готовься к высадке, – добавляет Клинт. – И передай Наташе мой подарок.  
Семь. Чужое оружие удивительно легко ложиться в левую руку, правой он держит свой щит.   
– Не вижу тут удобной парковки, так что тебе придется прыгать.  
Постепенно они снижается, но если Стив прыгнет сейчас, то свернет себе шею. Никакая сыворотка его не спасет.   
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Я дам тебе парашют. Ты спланируешь на них, как в старые добрые времена. Разве вы не делали этого с Баки?  
Шесть. Он должен, должен быть там, – стучит в висках, и на какую-то долю секунды Стив действительно готов прыгнуть.   
– У тебя нет парашюта.   
– Но ты же Капитан Америка, национальный герой. Крут, как Чак Норрис! Я видел комиксы, где они забыли нарисовать тебе парашют. Винтажное издание, стоит уйму денег.   
Пять. В руках у Стива вибрирует сила, но он знает, насколько обманчиво это ощущение. Он ждет.  
– Сыворотка улучшила мою физическую форму, а не подарила регенерацию.  
– Надо же, Капитан Америка вспомнил, что он не бессмертен.  
– Мы все смертны – с сывороткой или без, – напоминает очевидную истину Стив и не может понять, почему на лице Клинта Бартона теперь играет улыбка.  
– Я рад, что ты вспомнил про это, Кэп. Что ты снова с нами. Высадка через четыре, три, два, задайте им жару! Постреляю немного и присоединюсь к вечеринке!  
Клинт постарался снизиться, но ему все равно приходится прыгать. Земля пружинит под ногами, Стив чуть приседает, неловко размахивая руками, пытаясь поймать равновесие. На войне приходилось и хуже, полеты с Железным Человеком действительно его разбаловали.  
Приземление выходит не ахти, зато срабатывает эффект неожиданности, и ближайший к нему робот с силой отлетает сторону. Следующих двух он прикладывает щитом.   
Подкравшегося со спины Стив бьет ногой в пах, круто разворачивается и швыряет в следующего врага его бесчувственное тело.   
Слева.   
Справа.   
А потом по центру.   
И вниз. Выбить у ублюдка оружие из рук раньше, чем он откроет стрельбу по гражданским.   
Стив чувствует себя так, словно палкой ткнул в муравейник. Их не просто много, им нет числа, и на какое-то время он перестает смотреть по сторонам, а полностью растворяется в привычном действии.   
На месте поверженного врага появляются его клоны – тупые и безликие, как агенты ГИДРЫ. Если они окажутся не роботами, то Стив… справа, блок, удар, в яблочко!.. будет чертовски разочарован.   
– Ты здесь всего пять минут, а уже почти сравнял со мной счет, – смеется Наташа, он слышит ее голос, но пока не может найти ее в толпе.   
– Клинт передавал тебе привет, – кричит в ответ Стив и вспоминает, что вообще-то должен был сначала передать ей оружие, а не уходить с головой в драку. – Ты пока справляешься?  
Он предпринимает новую атаку, расчищает вокруг себя небольшую площадку, но все равно ее не видит. Можно подумать, Черная Вдова превратилась в одного из этих чертовых роботов.   
– Бывали времена и получше, – говорит Наташа, и он понимает свою ошибку. Ведь Стив искал Черную Вдову, а Наташа сегодня выглядит слишком по-граждански, ее сложно выделить из толпы.   
И пропускает удар. Просто стоит, открыв рот, завороженный тем, как она двигается.   
Нет, Стив ничего не имеет против платьев. Женщины должны носить платья. Платья это красиво. Если бы он женился на Пегги, то она без сомнений надевала бы для него платья, в отличие, скажем, от Шерон, символа эпохи победившего феминизма.   
Просто на поле боя, учитывая то, что Наташа использует свои лучшие удары, не делая скидок на длину юбки или какие-то представления о приличиях, это… отвлекает. Роботам это, впрочем, не мешает совершенно. С каждой минутой Стив все больше сомневается, что внутри сидят люди из плоти и крови.   
– Отлично выглядишь. Клинт забыл меня предупредить, что ты сегодня в гражданском.  
– На Манхеттене была распродажа. Никак не могла пропустить.   
– Тогда с выгодной покупкой? – Стив кидает ей пистолет. – Тебе идет это платье.   
– Робот разнес витрину раньше, чем я успела за него заплатить.   
Наташа ловит оружие и проделывает тот удар с кувырком в воздухе, после которого Стив не просто проникается к ней уважением, а на мгновение думает, что она старше и опытней, чем выглядит. Или русские полны сюрпризов.   
Ее выдает не то, что она свободно двигается в неудобной одежде – вопрос профессионализма, а то, с каким видом она это делает. Наташа дерется так, словно не имеет значения ничего, кроме нее самой. Черная Вдова останется собой вне зависимости от ситуации. Обрати любую проблему в преимущество, любую вещь – в оружие.   
– Тебе сделали скидку? – спрашивает он, отшвыривая очередного робота в сторону. Его кулак с силой ударяется об очередную железную маску.   
– Дали в подарок, – улыбается Наташа и довольно щурится, открывая шквальный огонь. – О, Бартон знает, чем порадовать женщину. Тони обещал через пару минут закончить полное сканирование и выяснить, можно ли разрешить Халку немного с ними поиграть, а Тору швырять им в голову молот. По-моему, пустая трата времени. Все ясно и так.   
– Думаешь, здесь нет людей?  
– Если среди них есть люди, я разочарована в человечестве.  
И за их светской болтовней не замечает подобравшегося со спины робота. Стив, не раздумывая, кидает свой щит, собираясь сбить его с ног.   
То есть он собирается его кинуть, как делал уже тысячу раз, и… промахивается. Щит летит по кривой траектории и сносит врагу голову. Тело отлетает в сторону, а голова медленно, чудовищно медленно катится по асфальту.   
Время словно замедляет свой ход. Стив не слышит ничего, кроме звона металла.   
Отрезанная голова завершает свой победный круг и ощетинивается множеством торчащих проводов. Будь благословен двадцать первый век, где истории Азимова перестали быть научной фантастикой.   
Робот. Это был робот.   
– Тони сейчас сказал, что тут только роботы, – после долгой паузы говорит Наташа. – Но я не понимаю, как ты понял это раньше?   
В голове проносятся тысяча аргументов, оправданий, версий произошедшего, но ни одна из них не является правдой. На самом деле он не знал. Не был уверен наверняка.   
На месте робота мог быть человек.   
– Он не смотрел на твои ноги.   
Наташа отдает ему честь и смеется – списывает все на знаменитую интуицию Капитана Америки. Теперь они знают, что роботы всего лишь роботы, поэтому сначала они, не щадя никого, дерутся спиной к спине, а потом Халк приходит к ним на подмогу, встряхивая врагов, словно тряпичных кукол.   
Железный Человек сжигает их огнем своих репульсоров, а Хоукай, похоже, добыл где-то огнемет и прореживает их ряды с борта квинджета.   
Они справляются, контролируют ситуацию.   
– Тони сейчас ищет способ закрыть портал, – делится с ним Наташа. – А еще спрашивает, какого хрена ты тут делаешь?  
«Все будет в порядке. Самое страшное позади», – думает Стив и видит еще одну даму в гражданском. Только в отличие от Наташи она не сражается, не пытается убежать, а стоит на месте в каком-то катоническом ступоре. Видимо, не до конца осознавая происходящее. Шоппинг оказался гораздо более опасным занятием, чем она рассчитывала.   
Стив бежит в ее сторону, кричит ей убираться отсюда как можно скорее, но его слова не достигают цели. Она не сдвигается с места. Тогда Стив резко тянет ее на себя, прикрывая их обоих щитом, хватает за руку. Собираясь отвести в безопасное место или сдать полиции. В таком состоянии разговаривать бесполезно.  
У нее длинные темные косы и яркие почти прозрачные глаза. Скорее всего, иностранка, приезжая откуда-нибудь с берегов Скандинавии. Такие нравятся Тору.   
Только… ее запястья совсем тонкие, кажется, что там нет ничего, кроме костей.   
– Дальше сама, – приказывает Стив, по ней не видно, не понимает ли она по-английски или еще не отошла от шока.   
– Жииив… живой, – наконец произносит она.  
– Живы, да. Ты осталась жива, очень мне благодарна, мне нужно идти, – объясняет Стив. – Можешь отпустить мою руку.   
Она смеется, хотя Стив никак не может понять, чем ее рассмешил.  
– Пожалуйста, отпусти мою руку, – повторяет Стив, но она лишь усиливает хватку.   
– Живой! – стонет она в экстазе, Стив пытается разжать ее пальцы и не может. – И сладкий. Сладкий-сладкий. О, Хель, откуда в мидгарце столько жизненной силы?  
Иллюзия распадается, темные косы становятся снежно-белыми, и теперь Стив по-настоящему видит свою спутницу. От рогатого шлема и алого плаща, до длинных когтей и клыков.   
Стив пытается вырваться, ударить в ответ, но щит выскальзывает из рук. Гений стратегии дважды попался на один и тот же трюк. Капитан Америка не может бросить в беде незнакомку.   
Тварь не теряет времени и по-птичьи наклоняет голову и кусает его за плечо, с наслаждением слизывая капли стекающей крови.   
– Сладкий-сладкий. Слаще, чем эль в чертогах Асгарда. Слаще, чем битва. Кровь твоя – кровь могучего воина!

***

Первым, что он видит, когда открывает глаза, становится доспех Железного Человека.   
Какое-то время Стив любуется игрой лучей заходящего солнца на золотисто-алом металле, если смотреть снизу вверх, то он похож не на робота, а запечатленного в камне рыцаря, как в зале средневековой истории. Такой же грозный и неподвижный.   
– Уже пришел в себя? – спрашивает механический голос. Металлическая маска исчезает, нет, стекает с его лица. Стив не знает, когда и что Тони опять успел сделать со своей броней, но процесс завораживает. За пару секунд броня растворяется, исчезает, становясь частью его тела.   
Теперь они стоят, то есть сидят лицом к лицу. Точнее, Стив лежит на огромной кровати (ни капли не похожей на его собственную) и не может понять, как он здесь очутился, а Тони пристально на него смотрит, вызывая чувство непонятного дежа вю.   
– В полном порядке.   
Стив в полном порядке, только не уверен, что сможет подняться без посторонней помощи. И его немного беспокоит правая рука.   
– А, по-моему, ты выглядишь отвратительно. Болит рука? – спрашивает Тони, на нем больше нет брони, но его голос кажется бесстрастным и металлическим.   
– Нет.   
Она не болит, Стив просто ее не чувствует; Тони незачем этого знать.   
Потому что сам он выглядит ничуть не лучше: так, словно держится на чистом упрямстве и адреналине, не позволяет себе уснуть, хотя, видит Бог, поспать ему стоит.  
– У тебя синяки под глазами, – говорит Стив. Синяки - самая мелкая из проблем Тони; похоже, что Халк вместо фрисби швырнул его в небоскреб. Стив понимает, что смущало его, когда он разглядывал доспех – сеть мелких трещин, теперь обозначенная кровоподтеками.   
– Ты не видел себя в зеркале, чемпион.   
Стив еще раз оглядывает комнату и наконец понимает, кому она принадлежит. Ему ни разу не доводилось здесь бывать, но догадаться несложно.   
– Что я, черт возьми, делаю в твоей постели?  
– Ты лежишь на самой удобной кровати в твоей жизни. Она автоматически взбивает подушки, может спеть тебе колыбельную, принести сока и сделать вибромассаж. Мечта, а не кровать. На твоем месте я бы не спешил с ней расставаться.   
– Объясни мне, как я здесь оказался.  
– Ну, это долгая история. Даже не знаю, с чего начать, – вздыхает Тони, и Стив вдруг замечает его напряженно сжатые кулаки. – С того, как ты сыграл на чувстве вины нашего бравого Хоукая и уговорил его взять тебя на борт, что позволило тебе обойти мою систему безопасности? Или с того, как ты решил отправиться в гущу сражения, не отойдя от наркотика? Могу рассказать тебе о том, как ты снес врагу голову, не особо беспокоясь, робот он или человек. О, что-то такое было, да? А потом, видимо, мучимый чувством вины, ты пошел и поцеловал горячую мертвую цыпочку. Мои радары ее не показывали, пока она не хлебнула твоей крови.   
– Я потерял сознание. И вместо больницы очнулся голым в твоей постели. Что-то не вяжется в твоей истории.   
– Медики тебя осмотрели, а один мой приятель провел магический ритуал над твоим телом. Благодаря нему ты еще жив. В следующий раз, когда захочешь умереть, напиши завещание и всади пулю себе в голову.   
– Ты же ненавидишь магию, – вспоминает Стив. – Откуда у тебя друзья-волшебники?  
В прошлый раз он счел «друга-волшебника» лишь отговоркой, а теперь тем более в нее не верит. Реальность – не книжки о Гарри Поттере.   
– Магия существует вне зависимости от того, нравится она мне или нет. Так же и с твоим состоянием – ты останешься здесь до утра, и мне плевать, является ли это нарушением твоих гражданских свобод.   
– Это абсурд, – говорит Стив, пытаясь подняться, опираясь на левую руку, и тут же теряя равновесие. – Ты спятил. Если ты сейчас же не объяснишь мне, что я здесь делаю, то я…  
– Пожалуешься Нику Фьюри, напишешь письмо на телевидение? Спасите, злой гений похитил меня и держит в своих покоях. Подпись: парень, вчера поцеловавшийся с дементором.   
– Я должен вернуться в свою комнату.  
– Так боишься за свою репутацию?   
– Тогда скажи правду. Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?  
– Не смог устоять перед твоим бесчувственным телом. Меня возбуждают трупы. Такие, знаешь, холодные, молчаливые и предсказуемые. Не стремятся стать еще мертвее, чем есть. Им нет нужды геройствовать и доказывать остальным, как охрененно они себя чувствуют. Ты гораздо больше нравился мне, когда был без сознания. Я провел замечательные пару часов наедине с твоим телом. Мне кажется, что мы с ним даже разрешили практически все разногласия, достигли консенсуса. – Тони говорит так, как будто до сих пор разговаривает с его телом и не ждет никакой реакции. – Я заодно сочинил для тебя похоронную речь. Уверен, тебе бы понравилось, речь достойная того, чтобы…  
– Тони, – перебивает его Стив, потому что не может больше этого слушать. Еще немного и чувство реальности утратят они оба. – Я здесь. Тебе нужно поспать.  
– Точно, – соглашается Тони. – Я усну, а ты задушишь меня подушкой.  
– Постой, я никогда бы не стал… – начинает Стив и тут же добавляет: – Если боишься за свою безопасность, то можешь проводить меня в мою комнату. Я попросил бы оставить меня одного.   
– Джеронимо! Гениальный план: оставить тебя одного. В прошлый раз это отлично сработало. Будут еще идеи, Кэп? Я оставлю тебя одного, черт, можешь съебывать хоть на Аляску к полярным медведям, как только убедишь меня в том, что понимаешь, где реальность, а где нет.  
– Я понимаю, – по привычке говорит Стив, и тут же жалеет о сказанном.   
В его движении нет ничего сверхъестественного, их отделяли друг от друга какие-то жалкие сантиметры, и все равно оно ошеломляет. Стив привык к тому, что в двадцать первом веке (или лично у Тони, ведь Тони привык считать себя особенным) свои представления о допустимой дистанции, личном пространстве, но сейчас Тони…  
Тони двигается с плавной грацией самоубийцы, словно боясь до конца осознать то, что делает, боясь передумать. Если бы Тони стоял сейчас на краю крыши, то Стив бы сказал, что он прыгнет. Стив бы сделал что угодно, чтобы отговорить его от этого шага.  
– Ни хера ты не понимаешь, – выдыхает Тони ему в шею, – Стив.  
– Тони, я не думаю, что… – Стив забывает окончание фразы. Или решает пока не говорить ее вслух, придумать что-то получше. Ему срочно, немедленно нужно придумать. Что-то, во что бы мог поверить он сам. Потому что нельзя постоянно не заканчивать.   
Фразы.   
Игнорировать неловкие паузы. Случайные жесты.   
Фразы. Стив должен разорвать круг, закончить фразу, вернуть себе ясность мысли. Он победил читаури и Красного Черепа. Почему ему так сложно сейчас признать, что…  
Тони его друг.   
И его другу нужно проспаться, если он отдохнет, то происходящее покажется ему дурным сном. Так часто бывает. У них так бывает все время.   
Стив прекрасно знает эту игру. Тони проспится, Тони не станет договаривать фразу, а Стив сможет сделать вид, что этого не было. Тони никогда не смотрел на него с такой мучительной жаждой.  
Только не снова. Не опять.   
Пожалуйста, господи. Только не Тони. Локи не мог быть таким ублюдком.  
Локи не мог догадаться. Не мог знать то, что Стив сам только что понял, почему все это время избегал Тони.   
Как только на месте Пегги, Баки, Наташи окажется Тони, мир не просто рухнет, а погребет его под собой. Стив перестанет различать прошлое и будущее, вымысел и реальность, числа до поры до времени помогали ему держаться, но как только это случится, он не сможет больше вести счет.   
– Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь, – говорит Стив и хочет по привычке добавить «ты пьян, ты ранен, ты не в себе», что-то такое, что всегда говорят в такой ситуации.  
Ты не отвечаешь за свои действия, ты не можешь себя контролировать.  
Я не могу себя контролировать, это, черт побери, совершенно невыносимо.   
– Я еще не сделал ничего, о чем кто-то из нас мог бы пожалеть, – возражает Тони. В каком-то смысле он прав, в его действиях нет ничего предосудительного, не было бы ничего предосудительного, будь они оба одеты. Человеческие взаимоотношения немыслимы без физического контакта. Прикосновения Тони целомудренней, чем поцелуи монахини.   
Проблема в Стиве. Слишком долго он не позволял никому к себе прикасаться. Теперь любое прикосновение кажется слишком интимным.   
Ему удалось пересилить себя, он почти не вздрагивает, когда Тор или Наташа пытаются похлопать его по плечу. Но с Тони любая проблема становится во сто крат хуже.   
– Если хочешь, – говорит Тони, – я мог бы сделать тебе массаж. Врач сказал, что тебе полезно разминать руку.   
– С моей рукой все в полном порядке, – отрезает Стив. С рукой все в порядке – он все еще ее не чувствует. Или чувствует. Дьявол. Если бы он не знал так хорошо Тони, то поверил бы, что тот умеет выключать обезболивающие силой мысли. Он так сосредотачивается на боли, что сам не понимает, как следующая фраза срывается языка: – Или тебе настолько не терпится закончить начатое Локи, что для этого ты притащил меня в свою спальню?  
Сначала Стиву кажется, что Тони ему врежет. Потом он думает, что лучше бы Тони ему врезал, мордобой – отличный способ сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Половина их ссор перетекают в спарринг.   
Тони не просто отстраняется, он буквально отпрыгивает, словно ошпарившись.   
– Если ты передумаешь насчет массажа, то думаю, моя кровать вполне в состоянии его тебе обеспечить. Джарвис, код три-пять-ноль, активируй по первому запросу. – Тони не утруждает себя одеванием, Стив просто смотрит, как его кожа превращается в металлический панцирь; Тони Старк исчезает за монолитной фигурой Железного Человека. – А я пока пойду поработаю. Есть пара интересных проектов, давно хотел…  
– Тони, я не просил тебя уходить.   
– Ты дал понять, что боишься засыпать в моем обществе. Я дал понять, что ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, пока тебе не станет лучше. В мастерской отличный диван, обещаю через пару часов пасть в его любящие объятия, если тебя это волнует. Я могу идти? Надеюсь, вопрос исчерпан?   
– Ты неправильно меня понял.  
– Стив, я спал с достаточным количеством людей, чтобы понимать правильно. Ты или соглашаешься на мои условия или тебе, как малютке Рапунцель, придется отращивать косу, чтобы спуститься из башни.   
– Я согласен на твои условия, но у меня есть свое.  
– Никаких крестных фей, набора отмычек или веревочной лестницы.   
– Нет, – это дается ему проще, чем он думал, – ты спишь со мной.   
Обратная трансформация из робота в человека происходит почти незаметно, за долю секунды. Тони падает на кровать и начинает смеяться – смеется так заразительно, что Стив тоже не может удержаться и смеется тоже – и поясняет, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы:  
– Всегда подозревал, что ты спишь с плюшевым мишкой. 

Сквозь сон до него доносится сдавленный чужой стон – кому-то настолько хорошо, что он пытается сдержаться и не может, – но поначалу Стив не воспринимает это всерьез.   
Впервые за долгое время ему снился сон, и это не кошмар. Неудивительно, что не до конца пробудившийся разум решил сыграть с ним шутку.   
Приятно думать, что ты просыпаешься не один.   
Его жизнь превратилась в какую-то бесконечную череду пробуждений, но этот раз рискует войти в список самых приятных.   
Стив переворачивается на живот и зарывается лицом в подушку. Даже обычная солдатская постель, даже кровать, которую он, несмотря на протесты Тони, перевез сюда из Бруклина, кажется непривычно уютной и мягкой. Не кровать, а мечта.  
Мечта, а не кровать. В голове что-то щелкает, когда он повторяет про себя эту фразу, но он слишком расслаблен, чтобы сейчас об этом думать.   
Клинт был прав, не стоило так долго игнорировать ночной сон. Теперь Стив не может выбраться из его мягких объятий.   
Стон повторяется. Теперь громче. Откровенней.   
Не удержавшись, Стив проводит рукой под одеялом (утренняя эрекция, пожалуй, еще одно подтверждение по-настоящему крепкого сна) и лишь потом чуть приоткрывает веки.   
Ему мерещится. Он все еще спит.   
Стив с силой зажмуривает глаза и снова утыкается лицом в подушку. Мир сливается в одно темное пятно, но это не помогает. Картинки еще ярче встают перед глазами, как в кинотеатре.   
Это, ну, слишком даже для Тони.   
Или наоборот, учитывая то, что он спит в комнате Тони, в постели Тони, то это в самый раз. Чего-то такого и следовало ожидать.  
В увиденном нет ничего шокирующего, и все равно оно крутится перед глазами. Черт, Стив специально закрыл глаза, чтобы не представлять, но так еще проще. Так можно представить, что…   
Стив сам точно таким же образом решает эту проблему, но в исполнении Тони в самоудовлетворении есть что-то потрясающе непристойное.   
Дело даже не в том, что он делает, или звуках, которые срываются с его губ, Стив не успевает рассмотреть ничего, кроме его лица, выражения его глаз. И это самое возбуждающее, что он когда-либо видел.  
Потому что Тони, все это время Тони пристально на него смотрит. Раньше Стив не подозревал, что за ним наблюдают, теперь от этого взгляда мурашки бегут по коже.   
Остается надеяться, что Тони разберется со своей проблемой, уйдет в душ, в гараж, спасать мир, раньше, чем, ну, просто уйдет.   
В кои-то веки Тони может проявить дружеский такт.   
– Стив, я знаю, что ты уже, – Стив скорее читает губам, чем понимает, о чем он говорит, – не спишь.   
– Я сплю, – не соглашается Стив. – Или спятил. Ты моя бредовая галлюцинация.   
– Отлично. – Его голос все еще хриплый, только теперь, кажется, возбуждение в нем мешается со злостью. – Значит, мне стоило сделать вид, что ничего не было? Предлагая разделить с тобой ложе, ты не учел, что когда ты просыпаешься, а рядом с тобой лежит воплощение твоих эротических фантазий, то это чертовски возбуждает? А я… да я вел себя как образцовый бойскаут!  
– У тебя странные представления о бойскаутах, Тони. Ты мастурбировал на то, как я сплю. Мне кажется, это несколько нездорово.   
«И ты все еще продолжаешь это делать», – Стив не смог заставить себя произнести это вслух. Произнести означает отвлечься. Признать, что это действительно происходит.   
– Я справлялся своими силами. Хотя я же галлюцинация. Значит, я могу не беречь границы твоего целомудрия и сделать, скажем, вот так, – говорит Тони и жестом умелого фокусника сдергивает с себя одеяло.   
Стив однажды присутствовал на том, как в музее искусств Метрополитен снимали покровы с античной статуи, после длительной реставрации возвращенной в музей. На статую Тони совсем не похож, но его тело вызывает в чем-то сходное чувство.   
Тони выгибает спину, запрокидывает голову, словно стремясь как можно лучше продемонстрировать то, чем его наделила природа.  
Когда Тони торговал оружием, то, по словам Пеппер, умел устроить целое шоу из продажи ядерной боеголовки.  
Свое тело он представляет лучше, чем любое оружие.   
Тони не шутил, он действительно не хотел его разбудить. То, что было раньше, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он делает, когда знает, что Стив на него смотрит.   
Дьявол, Тони даже из самоудовлетворения умудряется сделать шедевр порнографического искусства.   
От этого зрелища мгновенно пересыхает во рту.   
Стив смотрит и видит дорожку из синяков. За ночь они никуда не исчезли, но начали выцветать. Черный, фиолетовый, синий, ярко-малиновый и солнечно-желтый. Стив знает, что синяки не проходят за пару часов. А еще знает, что в чужих увечьях нет ничего возбуждающего. Да, есть люди, которых они приводят в восторг, но Стив не из них.   
С Тони привычные правила не работают.   
С каждым толчком все больше хочется сократить разделяющее их расстояние. Прикоснуться, поцеловать, перехватить его руку. Жажда физического контакта становится совершенно невыносимой. Есть причина, очень веская причина, почему нельзя этого делать и… Стиву все сложней ее вспомнить.   
– Видел бы ты сейчас себя со стороны, – хрипло бормочет Тони. – Капитан Америка, национальный геро…  
Договорить он не успевает. Тони прав, Стив привык быть национальным героем, примером для подражания, но есть какая-то граница того, что любой герой может выдержать.   
Поцелуй не похож ни на что из того, что он представлял или помнит. Они целуются отчаянно и жарко, как потерпевшие кораблекрушение и сумевшие встретиться после.   
Стив, не моргая, смотрит в глаза Тони и видит в них тень вчерашней жажды.   
А потом перестает видеть что-то вообще. 

Какое-то время они просто лежат молча. Стив пересчитывает лампочки на потолке, но бросает свое занятие, дойдя до второго десятка. Впервые за долгое время ему не обязательно считать, чтобы убедить себя, что он еще жив.   
Можно расслабиться, насладиться теплом прижимающегося к тебе тела.   
Нужно что-то сказать. Все их проблемы были из-за недостатка коммуникации, недостатка доверия, из-за того, что один не захотел слушать то, что другой говорил.   
Поэтому нужно сказать. Говорить. Стив не знает, что именно говорят в таких случаях. Что сказал бы Тони. Наверное, ему не впервой просыпаться вот так.   
Что-то вроде «эй, мы отлично провели утро. Особенно мне понравилась твоя рука на моем члене. Может быть, как-нибудь повторим»?  
У Стива был случайный секс, секс без обязательств и секс «обоже-как-ты-охрененно-сегодня-выглядишь». Со случившимся это не имеет ничего общего.   
Тони молчит, устроив подбородок у него на плече; Стив машинально перебирает его волосы. В голову приходит только какая-то ерунда.   
– Почему вчера ты был в доспехе?   
– В нем я чувствую себя лучше. Железным Человеком, а не Тони Старком.   
– Это просто доспех, – говорит Стив. – Он не делает тебя хуже или лучше.   
На самом деле он много раз задавался этим вопросом: кто важнее Капитан Америка или Стив Роджерс. Определяет ли костюм то, кто ты есть. Иногда Стиву интересно, пришел бы на его место новый Капитан Америка, если б он тогда умер?  
Если спросить об этом Тони, то Тони – в общем, вряд ли Тони оценит подобный вопрос.   
– Ты не прав. Это не просто доспех, а шедевр инженерной мысли. Он напоминает мне о том, что я отважный супергерой. Супергероям не к лицу избивать беспомощное тело, как боксерскую грушу.   
Стив качает головой, иногда Тони действительно не думает, что говорит, и признается:  
– Если бы у меня был выбор, то я все равно бы поступил так же.   
– Разумеется, – фыркает Тони. – И ты не представляешь себе, как это бесит. Твое неумение искать компромисс.   
– Ты шел на компромисс, решив пожертвовать собой, но закрыть портал читаури?   
– Это был Железный Человек. Магия костюма, все дела. – Он смеется, но глаза у него совершенно серьезные. – Вот Тони Старк – эгоистичный сукин сын.   
Поцеловать его оказывается проще, чем объяснить, что он заблуждается. Стив не понимает, как может считать его эгоистом тот, кто хоть раз с ним спал.   
– У тебя просто дар убеждения, Стив. Если бы ты делал так каждый раз, когда мы спорили, я бы всегда с тобой соглашался.   
– Нет. Ты бы постоянно меня провоцировал.   
Стив отстраняется прежде, чем из ленивых поцелуев после секса это превращается в прелюдию. Только на этот раз все зайдет дальше, нельзя будет сделать вид, что ничего не было. Нельзя будет просто так взять и уйти. Если мир не рухнул в этот раз, это не значит, что он уцелеет в следующий. Нужно остановиться.   
Поговорить. Они должны об этом поговорить, но слова всегда были по части Тони.   
– Это самый странный разговор после секса, что у меня был.   
– А что тебе говорят обычно? – спрашивает Стив.   
– «Ах, Тони, это было божественно», «лучший секс в моей жизни», «я люблю тебя». Пеппер говорила, что мне все равно придется идти на совет директоров. Ты тоже можешь сказать что-нибудь.  
– Планируешь вписать это в свои мемуары? Параграф, скажем, сто двадцатый «в постели с Капитаном Америкой».  
– Стив, да о тебе можно написать книгу. Я начну ее так: «Никто не подозревал, но Капитан Америка знает, что такое ирония».   
«Напишешь о том, что кончил почти сразу, стоило мне к тебе прикоснуться?» – Стив не говорит этого, потому что это подло. Нечестный прием. Слишком интимно, чтобы произносить вслух – такие вещи не подвергают анализу. Особенно учитывая то, что стараниями Тони сам Стив тоже не продержался долго.   
Видимо, Тони как-то иначе интерпретирует его молчание, потому что приподнимается на локте, смотрит ему в глаза и объявляет:  
– Нам нужно поговорить.   
Каждый раз, когда они пытаются поговорить, это кончается ссорой, спаррингом, спасением мира. Стив начинает сомневаться, что разговоры такая уж хорошая идея. Да, ему хотелось поговорить, но теперь начинает казаться, что и это им не поможет.   
Некоторые вещи лучше оставлять неназванными. Хотя вслух он говорит совершенно другое:   
– Мы уже говорим, Тони. Я всегда готов тебя выслушать.   
– Стив, ты голый лежишь в моей постели. Я имел в виду, серьезно поговорить.   
– Вчера это тебя не останавливало.   
– Если бы ты себя вчера видел, то... – Тони осекается и переводит взгляд куда-то в пространство. – Черт, Джарвис, поговори со мной. Расскажи о том, какая сегодня погода, насколько вырос курс моих акций, с кем переспала Скарлетт Йохансон?   
– Температура в Нью-Йорке шестьдесят восемь градусов по Фаренгейту. И поскольку делегация Ваканды пока не согласилась принять ваше приглашение, то небо остается безоблачным. Курс ваших акций составляет сегодня…  
Тони делает медленный выдох и машет рукой:  
– Все, отбой. Мне уже помогло. Кстати, я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, кем был Джарвис при жизни?   
Стив знает Джарвиса – это ИскИн, созданный Тони. Сложно придумать ему богатую биографию.  
– В смысле настоящий Джарвис. Он был дворецким в доме моего отца. Таким классическим дворецким из фильмов. Славный был старикан. Когда он умер, я синтезировал его голос – по старым записям, одно время наш дом прослушивал Щ.И.Т., никогда не думал, что буду за это им благодарен, – и подарил ИскИну. Теперь он наставляет меня в час испытаний.  
– Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр.  
– Ты первый, кому я о нем рассказал. В смысле, правду. В одном интервью я сказал, что позаимствовал голос для Джарвиса у одного из поп-идолов, и теперь они до сих пор гадают, у кого именно.   
Это становится слишком личным. Если он задержится хоть на минуту, то Тони вывалит на него больше секретов, чем он сможет вынести.   
– Мне лучше уйти.  
– Твои вещи лежат на стуле, душ направо, – не задумываясь, отвечает Тони и тут же спохватывается: – Стив, я серьезно! Нужно поговорить.   
– Сейчас мне правда лучше уйти, – Стив цепляется за эту фразу, как за спасательный круг.   
– Тогда радиостанция «Старк Индастриз» хотела бы задать последний вопрос: какими словами вы бы описали ваши впечатления радиослушателям. Секс с Тони Старком – оцените его от нуля до десяти.   
– Тони, я не буду отвечать на подобный вопрос.   
– Ты не хочешь разговаривать серьезно, значит, можно задавать тебе дурацкие вопросы. Или давай так: это был «неплохой утренний секс», «охрененный утренний секс», «божественный…» Черт. Это был «дружеский секс», «случайный секс», «стоит-повторить секс» или «секс я-люблю-тебя-давай-всегда-будем-вместе»?  
Тони из всего умеет устраивать шоу. Стив находит на стуле свои вещи, пытается теперь подобрать слова и не может.   
– Это был не секс.   
– Конечно. Это был не секс, – Стив слышит его ответ, когда закрывает за собой створку душа, окончание фразы тонет в шуме воды. – Можешь говорить остальным, что все утро играл со мной в шахматы. 

***

Вспышка ослепляет его, когда он выныривает из кажущегося бесконечным коридора.   
Нельзя просто взять и переспать с Тони Старком, не попав на первую полосу.   
Хотя не произошло ничего из того, чего он боялся. Мир не исчез, оказавшись иллюзией, не рухнул над его головой. Тони все еще его друг. Был его другом до того, как Стив проехался по его эго.   
На самом деле он предпринял стратегическое отступление. Избавил Тони от необходимости рвать отношения, которые даже не начинались. Это не объясняет, на кого или на что он теперь злится.   
В то же время про себя Стив придумывает отговорку, уважительную причину, что-то там о совместной стратегии и работе в команде, но она и не требуется. Щелкнувший его паренек не спешит достать диктофон да и выглядит как-то растерянно и чуточку виновато, пусть и давит в себе улыбку. В радостном шоке от встречи с кумиром. Значит, статья будет называться не «Очередная интрижка Тони Старка», а что-нибудь бульварное и грязное типа «Что скрывает щит Капитана Америки». Проникнута духом фальшивого патриотизма и перечислением тех, с кем он спал или только мог переспать. Любимое развлечение простых американцев – создавать, а потом со скандалом развенчивать свои символы.   
В такие моменты Стив жалеет, что стал знаменит. До мальчишки из Бруклина никому не было дела, а теперь слава идет за ним по пятам.   
Фотограф высокий, красивый и белобрысый – больше похож на звезду светской хроники, чем акулу пера. Стив присматривается и понимает свою ошибку: камера в его руке оказывается айфоном.   
– Джонни Шторм, – решившись, представляется парень, и Стив на автомате жмет ему руку. – Я случайно. То есть я не…  
– Не думал. Прошу простить моего бестолкового брата. – Женский голос раздается прямо из воздуха, и прежде, чем Стив успевает понять, кто говорит, Джонни порывом ветра отшвыривает в сторону. – Джонни, я очень на тебя зла.   
– Брось, Сью. Ты идешь по коридору и встречаешь там Капитана Америку. Это рефлекс. Я щелкнул раньше, чем подумал, как это будет выглядеть.   
– Джонни, даже мои дети умеют лучше себя контролировать, – фыркает невидимая собеседница. – Тебе не пять лет.   
– Ну, Сью. Это же Капитан Америка. Помнишь, как я переодевался в него на прошлый Хэллоуин? Франклин и Валерия пищали от восторга.   
И это фраза звучит настолько по-детски, что Стиву становится сложно на него злиться. Не сказать, что Джонни выглядит сильно его младше, но он чувствует себя древнее, как минимум, на пару столетий. Экспонатом музея, если честно. Ровесником президента Франклина.   
– Для тебя Стив Роджерс, сынок, – представляется Стив.   
– Нет, ты слышала, как он меня назвал? – Джонни болтает с такой искренней восторженностью, что Стив начинает подозревать, что тот придуривается. – Спорим, я первый, кому он сегодня пожал руку? Бен и Франклин умрут от зависти.   
За что закономерно получает от сестры по заслугам. Невидимая собеседница становится такой же зримой, как и отвешенная ей оплеуха.  
– Сью, что подумает о тебе Капитан Америка? – теперь Джонни смеется в голос.   
– Что перед ним очаровательная леди. – Стив подхватывает игру и целует ей руку. – Для матери двоих детей у вас отличный удар. Сьюзан?   
– Невидимая Леди. Сью Шторм. – Она напоминает Стиву какую-то голливудскую красавицу, роман с которой ему приписывают, и который, разумеется, совершенно невозможен. Марлен… как же ее?   
– Вообще-то уже Сью Ричардс. Мистер Фантастик. Рид Ричардс. Друг Тони.  
Марлен. Точно, Марлен Дитрих. У друга Тони вид человека, всю жизнь прожившего в стенах научного института и раз в год выбиравшегося на свет. Двое детей доказывают, что Сьюзан на редкость самоотверженная женщина.   
– А это Бен, – указывает Джонни куда-то в пространство и сначала Стив не понимает, о ком он говорит. – Бен, иди сюда, мы нашли Капитана Америку!  
Бен… ну, величиной с Халка, и скалу он напоминает гораздо больше, чем обычного человека. Впрочем, Стив не привык судить людей по внешности, так что быстро справляется с удивлением и тоже жмет ему руку.   
– Бен Гримм. Огромная честь вас встретить, мистер Роджерс. Когда мы собирались лететь в космос, то вы послужили для нас примером.   
Если Джонни фамильярен, то Бен, наоборот, подчеркнуто вежлив.  
– Можно просто Стив. – Рукопожатие у Бена не менее крепкое, чем он сам. И что-то в нем вызывает неуловимую симпатию. Уверенность его тона или просто широкая улыбка хорошего парня. – Иначе я чувствую себя на все девяносто.  
– Тони у себя? – рассеянно уточняет Рид, совершенно не подозревая, какую сенсацию только что произвел. – Мы хотели кое-что обсудить перед началом. Кстати, вы можете идти – все уже собрались.   
Отлично. Где-то происходит совещание, а Стив не имеет ни малейшего представления, чему оно посвящено. Он изо всех сил старался не думать о Тони и… возможно, Тони собирался поговорить с ним о чем-то действительно важном.   
– Мы проводим Кэпа. – Джонни лучится восторгом.   
– А теперь удали ту фотографию, – осаживает его Сьюзан.   
– Я не злюсь, – признается Стив. – Просто ненавижу, когда…  
– Когда папарацци пытаются сфотографировать вас из-за угла? Все мы это ненавидим, – вздыхает Сьюзан. – Видели бы вы, сколько народу пришло на нашу тихую семейную свадьбу. Джонни, дай сюда телефон. Я удалю ее, и это послужит тебе уроком. Джонни, скажи мне, что ты не успел отправить ее на фейсбук?   
– Только на твиттер.   
– И твой айфон автоматически дублирует обновления твиттера на фейсбук, – подсказывает Бен. – Франклин и Валерия уже спросили по смс, почему родители не сказали, что пойдут встречаться с Капитаном Америкой и могу ли я в следующий раз провести их с собой.   
Именно так Стив Роджерс впервые встречает Фантастическую Четверку.

Разношерстность толпы ослепляет поначалу не меньше, чем недавняя вспышка. Поначалу Стив просто не знает, куда смотреть. Реакция Джонни – пока они идут по коридору, Стив решает, что не такой уж он и плохой парень – оказывается не исключением, а скорее правилом. Вот только Джонни делает это открыто, искренне, а остальные наблюдают за ним искоса. Куда он подойдет, к кому сядет, с кем заговорит.   
На кого взглянет. Стиву стоит большого труда ни на кого смотреть.   
А тут есть, кого выделить. Бен Гримм, человек-скала, смотрится на их фоне совершенно обыденно, как старый приятель, зашедший на чай. Больше всего поражает троица в центре. Один из них синий и покрыт шерстью, но при этом неуловимо напоминает Тони и его приятеля Рида Ричардса. Причастность к тайнам вселенной, умение заглянуть в будущее всегда оставляет на тебе след. Вторая женщина прекрасна, как стихия, Стив какое-то время стоит, пораженный ее красотой, любуется ее длинными ногами, тем, как белые – не седые, а именно белые – волосы оттеняют бронзовый оттенок ее кожи, как складки ее роскошного платья колыхаются на ветру… Вот только в комнате нет никакого ветра. Когда он понимает это, ему становится как-то не по себе. Третья женщина, хм, есть в ней что-то знакомое. Хотя она совершенно не похожа ни на одну из встреченных им женщин. Такие женщины никогда не были по его части.   
«Никто не собирается вас съесть, Капитан, – раздается голос в его голове. – Приятно встретить вас во плоти. Эмма. Разве вы успели забыть? В моем имени всего лишь два слога».   
Два.   
Стив невольно поеживается, прислушиваясь, узнавая ее интонации. И замирает.  
Он помнит. Он вспоминает ее и теперь не может на нее не смотреть.   
Эмма прекрасна, как может быть прекрасен брильянт. И голос у нее такой же холодный и колкий – чуть-чуть и порежешься. Чертовски напоминает тот самый голос, что ведет отсчет в его голове. Что знает все, даже самые сокровенные тайны.  
«Мне лестно ваше внимание, – смеется Эмма, – но кажется, на нас уже смотрят. Уверена, теперь вы точно найдете время со мной встретиться».  
Стив найдет ее, чего бы ему это не стоило. Выяснит правду.   
Он отводит взгляд и понимает, что в реальности прошла всего лишь доля секунды. Никто ничего не заметил.  
Они все еще смотрят. Ждут, что же он сделает.   
Смотрят так, будто он, Стив Роджерс, самый важный человек в этой комнате. Оживший герой, с которым они все мечтали встретиться в детстве. Тогда он казался фантазией, а теперь он здесь.   
Можно заговорить, попросить автограф, пожать руку.  
Можно, вот только никто никак не решится.   
Стив ненавидит неловкие паузы и в какой-то момент готов заговорить – да хоть с Эммой, плевать на то, кто она, и что это будет для других значить – лишь бы разорвать тишину. Эмма улыбается – ему и только ему – и разговоры, стихшие при его появлении, начинаются снова, как по мановению волшебной палочки.   
Стив может спокойно всех разглядеть. Теперь колдовство снято, они перестали видеть в нем призрака.   
Импозантный брюнет в ярко-красных очках напоминает ему о светской хронике. Рядом с ним стоит блондинка в бейсболке и джинсах. В ней нет ничего примечательного, но Стив с легкостью узнает военную выправку.   
Потом он рассматривает очередную влюбленную парочку. Супругов – из тех, что всегда ведут себя так, как будто только неделю женаты. Миленькая брюнетка что-то шепчет на ухо своему мужу, приподнявшись на цыпочки – рядом с ним она кажется совершенно миниатюрной – тот рассеянно улыбается в ответ.   
Следующий раз его взгляд падает на волшебника. Слово «волшебник» не написано большими буквами на его шляпе, как в том фильме, что приносила посмотреть Дарси, но это слово читается по лицу. На его фоне статистами выглядят половина актеров из фильма о Гарри Поттере.   
Стив разглядывает пришедших и все равно не может понять, зачем они здесь собрались. Что за безумный план придумал Тони – чем дольше он здесь находится, тем больше уверяется, что это часть какого-то безумного плана.   
«Неужели ты еще не понял, Стив? – шепчет голос Эммы у него в голове; переход на ты делает ее шепот почти интимным. – А Тони говорил мне, что ты гений стратегии. Могу сказать тебе, если ты так сильно этого хочешь».  
Стив игнорирует Эмму, голос Эммы, а пытается сам найти выход. Рыжая шевелюра Наташи мелькает и исчезает в другом краю комнаты, но туда еще нужно добраться. В Эмме есть что-то такое, что мешает ей доверять.   
Стив помнит ее голос. Помнит, что он стал единственным маяком, помешавшим ему окончательно сойти с ума. Помнит и все равно не верит.   
На Хоукая он натыкается чисто случайно. Зато выпавшей возможностью пользуется сполна, практически зажимает его в угол. Хоукая рассматривает пути отступления и решает напасть первым:  
– Ты в курсе, где решили уединиться Тони и Рид? Какого черта их до сих пор нет?  
Стив замечает, что Хоукай знает не только Рида Ричардса, но и значительную часть людей в этой комнате. По крайней мере, выглядел он не так растерянно – успел пофлиртовать с парой красоток в латексе и блондинкой в форме Щ.И.Т.а.  
Кстати, о блондинках… Стив с огромным облегчением выдыхает, когда не находит Шерон среди приглашенных. Нет, Шерон замечательная, просто это сложно.   
«Ты просто боишься», – вмешивается Эмма. Стив бы многое отдал, чтобы ее заткнуть.   
– Я вообще не знаю, какого черта здесь происходит.   
На них оглядываются, и Стив понимает, что сказал это вслух.  
– Инициатива Мстители. Только по-настоящему. Без указки Фьюри. Вольное собрание свободных героев. Ты же сам говорил Тони, что мы не справимся одни. Ну, и в свете последних событий неплохая идея. Этой команде отчаянно не хватает горячих красоток. – Клинт ждет, что он поддержит шутку, и осекается, когда этого не происходит. – Черт, разве Тони тебе не сказал? Чем вы тогда занималась все утро?  
Тишина стоит такая, что звенит в ушах. Стив все равно отвечает, нужно же что-то сказать.  
– Играли в шахматы.

Тони появляется именно в тот момент, когда Стив готов выйти из состава команды супергероев и вернуться домой. Он был на своей старой квартире – дом уцелел, потому что там хотели сделать музей, но денег, как это обычно бывает, на него не хватило. Здание перешло в реестр памятников архитектуры, кажется, стало частью маршрута «по местам Капитана Америки» и перестало быть кому-либо нужным.  
Вещи Стива перешли в архив мемориального фонда.  
Дом крепкий, если починить крышу, там все еще можно жить.  
«Я могла бы помочь тебе, Стив. Я уже помогала тебе, почему ты не веришь?» – шепчет Эмма в его голове, искушает, как дьявол.   
«Ты помогала Тони», – эта мысль озаряет внезапной догадкой.   
«Тони нашел, чем заплатить, – ее смех, как звон маленьких серебряных колокольчиков; Стиву интересно, смеялась ли она когда-нибудь по-настоящему. Вслух. – Неужели тебе нечем?»  
Тони входит в комнату, и кажется, что это остальные пришли раньше. Стив посылает Эмму и ее предложение к черту. Так не должно быть, Тони не прав, Тони ни черта ему не сказал, рядом с Тони он чувствует, как в воздухе повисают обрывки несказанных фраз. Ему действительно легче, присутствие Тони успокаивает так же, как раньше успокаивал счет.   
Он ждет ядовитого комментария Эммы, но Эмма молчит.   
– Вижу все… почти все уже собрались, думаю, пора сделать официальное заявление. Как многие из вас знают, все, что вы видите в этой комнате – кстати, отличные закуски сегодня, устрицы, омары, креветки, у нас неделя морепродуктов, всего пару часов назад они плавали в море, обязательно попробуйте! а уж, напитки, вижу, некоторые из вас успели их оценить, ох, Кэрол, ты ослепительна даже в бейсболке – оплачено мной. Старк Индастриз работает на благо общества, Пеппер очень просила меня сказать эту фразу.   
– К делу. Мы всем знаем, зачем здесь собрались, – говорит Эмма. Стив впервые слышит ее настоящий голос, и по сравнению с мыслями, он кажется обманчиво мягким. Тает во рту, как мороженое.   
– Поблагодарим прекрасную мисс Фрост за то, что она не дала мне уйти от темы. Вы хотите краткости – попробую быть кратким. Итак, инициатива Мстители. Каждому из нас хочется стать героем, сражаться плечом к плечу с Капитаном Америкой, получить свою порцию признания и славы. Поправка, многие из вас ими уже стали, от лица всей Америки могу сказать вам спасибо, дамы и господа! Давайте за это выпьем? Что, правда, никто не хочет выпить?   
– Не тяни, Старк, – говорит темнокожая богиня в развевающемся платье, Стив замечает, что манера ее разговора не вяжется с обликом. – Что мы выиграем?   
– Ороро права, – говорит громила у стены. – Ты не даешь никаких гарантий. Если какой-то ушлый хакер разорит твою компанию, то мы останемся на бобах.   
– Мстители не герои по найму, – отрезает Тони, Стив видит, как некоторые из них молча отворачиваются, собираясь уйти, – но все мы взрослые люди. У многих из вас есть дети и семьи. Было бы нечестно оставить их без средств к существованию.   
– Старк, ты не ответил насчет компании.  
– К черту его компанию. Пусть сначала скажет, сколько будут платить.   
– Ты пришел сюда ради выпивки или всерьез собираешься попробовать вступить в команду?   
– Да куда ему с такой рожей. Наверняка убил кого-нибудь, чтобы урвать пригласительный.   
Стив старается пробиться к месту назревающей драки, Тони успевает раньше него.  
Он выразительно показывает в сторону громилы, парня в весёлом зелёном трико, и объявляет:  
– Каждый из вас может подать прошение. Даже ты, Таскмастер. Или прекрасная Электра.  
– А что насчет мутантов?  
– Тайны личности?  
– Отпуска?  
– Контроля правительства?   
– Личной лаборатории?   
– Так Капитан Америка настоящий или это все жизнеспособная копия?   
Стив собирается ответить, что он самый настоящий, но тонет в потоке новых вопросов. В какой-то момент он перестает отслеживать, кто что спросил, и вылавливает только отдельные фразы, вырванные из контекста.   
– Нам придется сражаться с ГИДРОЙ?   
– Я не собираюсь лизать федералам ботинки.   
– А что насчет РУКИ?  
– Юрисдикция Мстителей распространяется за пределы Америки?  
– Это правда, что у Фьюри есть тайная армия?  
– Моя семья сможет сюда переехать?   
Кажется, что Тони разворошил осиное гнездо. Любой ответ потерялся бы во все нарастающем гуле. Тони и не пытается им отвечать, он ждет, пока они выдохнутся.   
– Любой может стать Мстителем. Не важен ни ваш рост, ни профессия, ни цвет кожи или игра генов. Ваше прошлое тоже не имеет значения, если вы готовы переступить через него и продолжать жить. Вам не обязательно даже снимать маску, целовать задницу Фьюри или называть свое настоящее имя. Имеет значение лишь то, чего вы хотите добиться, кем хотите стать.   
На секунду Тони замолкает, откашливается, никто не пытается его перебить. Не задает вопросов. Он безраздельно завладел их вниманием.   
– Да, моя компания может разориться, команда распасться, один из ваших новых товарищей спятить и порешить остальных – честно говоря, считаю это столь же вероятным, как и нашествие зомби. Мир может рухнуть в любую секунду, но это не повод сидеть сложа руки. Все вы помните вторжение читаури. Где вы были, что делали в это время, о чем думали? Мстители победили не потому, что размышляли о том, как лучше улыбнуться на камеру и кому дать интервью, а потому, что действовали вместе, прикрывали друг другу спины, забыв о былых разногласиях. Мы победили, потому что нам было что защищать.   
Это самая проникновенная речь, которую он слышал с тех пор, как вернулся войны. Стив считал, что в мирное время нет места подобным речам, но слова Тони отзываются в сердце, при всем их пафосе кажутся настоящими. Будущее не меньше прошлого нуждается в защите. Стив не имеет права сдаваться, ему есть ради чего жить.   
«Поэтому он не позвал ни одного телепата, – смеется Эмма. – Говорить о патриотизме и на глазах миллионов пялиться на задницу Капитана Америки. Круче только…»  
В ней есть какая-то червоточина, она отравляет все, к чему прикасается.   
«Он не разрешал тебе влезать к себе в голову», – обрывает ее Стив.   
Сделка. Они с Тони заключали сделку, а сейчас Эмма ее нарушила, он в этом уверен.   
«Я могу рассказать тебе, о чем он сейчас думает. Поделиться его самыми грязными, самыми откровенными фантазиями. Что он хочет сделать с тобой, что он хочет, чтобы ты с ним сделал. А потом сказать, что это было необходимо, чтобы вернуть тебя к реальности. Когда дело касается спасения Капитана Америки, я могу потребовать что угодно, и он все равно согласится».  
«Тогда убирайся к черту из моей головы».  
«Не сейчас, – говорит Эмма. – Слушай, сейчас будет моя любимая часть».   
– И каков же этот критерий? – спрашивает кто-то из толпы. – Как будут определять, достойны ли мы войти в состав Мстителей?  
– Критерий очень прост. – Эмма права в одном, Тони действительно на него смотрит. – Мстителем может стать любой, кого сочтет достойным Капитан Америка. 

Его слова производят эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Из музейной реликвии Капитан Америка превратился в самый занимательный экспонат.   
Теперь на него не смотрят, теперь каждый пытается с ним заговорить, обменяться дежурной фразой, предстать в лучшем свете. Стив запоминает и понимает едва ли половину того, что ему говорят.   
Да, он тот самый. Да, он видел Красного Черепа, но не убивал Гитлера. Русские? Да, кажется, это сделали русские. Или этот ублюдок застрелился сам. Нет, Мерлин Монро он тоже не видел, хотя она была девчонкой что надо. Нет, Пегги совсем на нее не похожа. А что насчет Грейс Келли? Так вышло, что этот фильм он не смотрел. Он достаточно ярко помнит ту войну, нет нужды узнавать ее еще и из фильмов. Ничего страшного, об этом спрашивает каждый второй.   
Потом объявляют танцы – какая вечеринка без танцев – и Стив приглашает Сью Шторм. Это единственная замужняя женщина в зале, которую он знает. А самое главное, она достаточно умна и тактична. За весь танец они обмениваются всего парой фраз.  
– Я понимаю, что вы испытываете, – шепчет Сью ему на ухо. – Ненавижу светские приемы.  
– Я жалею, что не могу становиться невидим, – отвечает Стив.   
Сьюзан подмигивает и предлагает:  
– Рид не заметит, если вы протанцуете со мною весь вечер.  
Зато остальные заметят, думает Стив, поэтому вежливо отклоняет ее предложение и возвращается к возложенным обязанностям. Мелькает шальная мысль пригласить Наташу, но ее не так-то просто найти.   
Он улыбается, делает шаг навстречу – точно так же, как делал шаг навстречу опасности и врывался в логова ГИДРЫ – и толпа захлестывает его с головой.   
Да, ему чертовски приятно их видеть. Да, ему совсем не сложно вот тут расписаться. И улыбнуться в камеру. Спасибо, что сегодня пришли.   
Иногда голос Эммы в голове снисходительно подсказывает ему чье-то имя, делится подробности семейного положения, социального статуса или даже расщедривается на язвительный комментарий. Почти всю информацию он пропускает мимо ушей.   
Он видит Тони, но тот держится на расстоянии. Хотя, по-видимому, отлично проводит время. Тони всегда обожал вечеринки, иначе зачем так часто их проводить?  
Капитан Америка кивает и улыбается. Смеется их шуткам, шутит сам. От улыбки начинает сводить губы. Она становится ненастоящей – как на пропагандистских плакатах. Приклеивается к лицу.   
Возможно, если в двадцать первом веке и привыкли в диких темпах потреблять информацию, то Стив недостаточно в нем адаптировался. Он никогда не боялся толпы, новых лиц, выступал перед солдатами, произносил речи, но сейчас как никогда близок к обретению фобии.   
Со стороны Тони это самая ужасная месть, какую только можно вообразить.  
Его поддерживает мысль о том, что рано или поздно это закончится. Нужно продержаться на занятой высоте еще пару часов, а потом непременно придет подкрепление. Начнется обычная нормальная жизнь.  
Еще пару часов. Совсем просто. Раз. Два. Три.  
«И что тогда, Стив? – спрашивает Эмма. – Что изменится от того, что ты еще раз досчитаешь до трех?»  
Еще час он держится на мыслях о том, как сильно ее ненавидит.   
Стиву кажется, что вечеринка близится к кульминации – поток улыбок уже иссякает, новых развлечений, вроде бы, не предвидится. Он справится, если больше ничего не случится.   
Раздается глухой удар, чей-то крик, и дверь практически срывает с петель.   
Инстинктивно Стив собирается, готовится к бою.  
Вошедший пьян настолько, что с трудом может стоять. Неясно, как он вообще умудряется передвигаться. И держать в руках десяток ножей. Издалека Стив решает, что это ножи.   
– Старк, я немного того… подрезал крылышки твоим роботам.   
– Логан, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – шипит оказавшийся с ним рядом темнокожая богиня, ее глаза метают молнии.   
– То же, что и ты, Рейвен, – говорит Логан, опираясь ей на плечо. – Потерял свой пригласительный.   
– Рейвен Даркхолм!   
– Мистик!  
«Надо же, – фыркает Эмма. – Остался еще кто-то, кто не сообразил, что это она».   
Стив не знает, кто такая эта Рейвен, но замечает, что некоторые из гостей тянутся за оружием, и ему это совершенно не нравится. Как и то, что теперь Логан – его лицо кажется смутно знакомым – держит свои ножи у горла таинственной Рейвен.   
– Приятно, что Братство Мутантов тоже заинтересовалось моим предложением, – светски улыбается Тони. – А вот тебе, Логан, лучше уйти. Вечеринка уже подходит к концу. Обещаю, мы пригласим тебя на следующую.   
– Я пришел увидеть одного друга, то есть подругу, – рычит Логан, и Стив понимает, что это не ножи; лезвия вросли в руку, стали ее продолжением. – Это дела мутантов, людей они не касаются.   
Рейвен бьется в его хватке, из бронзовой ее кожа становится синей и чешуйчатой. Каковы бы ни были ее преступления, такого она не заслуживает.   
У Стива нет щита, поэтому вместо него он использует поднос, выхваченный из рук оторопелого официанта.   
На этот раз Капитан Америка не промахивается.   
С победным криком Рейвен вырывается на свободу, на прощание врезав врагу локтем.   
Логан даже не оборачивается в ее сторону, он смотрит на Стива. И один из немногих в этом зале, он действительно его видит. Не Капитана Америку, а именно Стива.   
– Отличный удар, Роджерс. Слухи не врали, это правда ты. – Когда он улыбается, то выглядит моложе, не таким свирепым и грозным, его голос меняется тоже, словно с него медленно начинает сходить опьянение.   
– Джеймс, – потрясенно бормочет Стив. – Джеймс Хоулетт.  
Воспоминание обжигает своей яркостью, поражает куда больше меняющей обличья Рейвен.   
Джеймс. Джеймс Хоулетт.   
Они не так часто работали вместе, но Джеймс Хоулетт такая же часть Второй мировой, как Баки, Пегги и Дуган. Стив вспоминает армейские байки, посиделки у костра. Людей, которых они спасли и убили вместе. Как-то раз Дуган пошутил, что у этого Хоулетта просто нюх на фашистов. Ни одна из его наводок не оказалась ложной. Никто не сумел от него уйти.   
– И ведь ни одна сука не сказала тебе, что мы живы, – говорит Джеймс, то есть Логан, имена смешиваются у него в голове, и похлопывает его по плечу; он сильно ниже, поэтому Стиву приходится наклониться. – Нам нужно собраться – хотя бы втроем, ты, я и Дуган и выпить, как в старые добрые времена.  
– Дуган мертв. Я был на могиле.   
Дуган мертв. У него на могиле лежали цветы «дорогому дедушке от любящих внуков».   
– У меня тоже есть пара могил. В наши дни могилы ничего совершенно не… – Логан морщится, как от зубной боли, и орет: – Блядь, Эмма, съеби из моей головы!   
– Ты спятил!   
Теперь голос Эммы не звучит в его голове, он слышит его в реальности.   
– Это вы все тут нахрен спятили! – рявкает на нее Логан. – Устроили цирк!  
– Думаешь, ты самый умный? – весь вечер Стив безуспешно пытался найти Наташу, теперь она нашла их сама. – Надрался и приперся со своими откровениями.   
– Что ж ты сама не рассказала ему про Барнса, Наташа?   
Баки, повторяет про себя Стив.   
Баки жив.   
Это не первый сюрприз, который ждет его в этот вечер.

***

Тихо. Здесь так тихо, что каждый его шаг гулко разносится по коридору, порождая странное эхо. Спокойно и мерно мигают алые лампочки сигнализации, резервное освещение лишь слегка оттеняет тягучую чернильную тьму. Он пересекает зал за залом, в полумраке указатели манят его за собой. Он идет мимо них, идет в темноту, потому что единственное, что он помнит – здесь нельзя останавливаться, нельзя терять время. Стоит ему остановиться и лабиринт коридоров погребет его под собой.   
Он чувствует, что половина пути уже позади, когда античные статуи приходят на смену темным провалам картин.  
Он делает еще один шаг и утыкается в тяжелую мраморную лестницу.   
Кто-то ждет его наверху. Он знает это, как и то, что уже был здесь раньше, поэтому помнит правила, знает, куда нужно идти.   
После царящего внизу полумрака свет режет глаза, как вспышка. Табличка на стене настоятельно просит посетителей снимать картины без вспышки, и Стив понимает, где он.   
– Галерея искусств Метрополитен, – объявляет женский голос. – Всегда есть, что посмотреть.  
Стив оборачивается на голос и не может понять, кто говорит – вокруг одни статуи.   
Одна из них выглядит знакомо. Стив любуется хищным разлетом бровей, алебастровой белизной кожи. Ее волосы взвиваются, словно змеи, открывая прелестную, пусть и слишком короткую шею.   
«Персей, – читает он на табличке и только тогда замечает могучую фигуру человека, занесшего меч, – отрубает голову Медузы-Горгоны».   
– Лора. – Стив не может понять, откуда всплыло имя, ведь это всего лишь статуя, натурщица мертва уже больше тысячи лет, он не мог ее видеть. – Локи.   
– Потрясающая работа подсознательного.   
Кажется, что это голова решила с ним заговорить, а потом он присматривается и понимает свою ошибку.   
Бриллиант. Ее кожа бриллиантовая, свет отражается и преломляется в сотнях граней, складывается в диковинные узоры на потолке. Если Стив действительно оказался в Метрополитен после закрытия, то этой статуи там никогда не было.   
– Твое подсознание было не слишком радо меня видеть, – отвечает статуя, и Стив видит, как брильянт послушно перетекает в мягкую плоть. Секунду назад волосы были прозрачными, потом белыми, как гипс, теперь они вместе с чертами ее лица набрали цвет. Ее превращение – это самая поразительная картина, которую он когда-либо видел.  
– Эмма Фрост.   
– Несравненная и прекрасная.– Она протягивает ему ладонь, как будто ждет поцелуя.   
Стив с силой сжимает ее и спрашивает:  
– Какого черта здесь происходит?   
– Тебе лучше знать, – говорит Эмма. – Полагаю, тебе всегда было интересно, что происходит в музеях после закрытия. Или тебя когда-то потеряли в музее? Это всегда что-то мелкое, незначительное – детская травма, фантазия, обретшая жизнь.   
– Я не понимаю.  
Эмма ведет его за собой, прямо в сосредоточение окруживших их мглы.   
– Мало кто может похвастаться, что понимает причуды своего подсознания.   
Когда он шел здесь один, то коридоры смыкались у него за спиной, теперь в каждом из них загорается свет. Где-то это люминесцентные лампы, где-то – одинокие электрические лампочки, висящие под потолком, где-то – тяжелые старинные канделябры. Стив не может уловить логики.  
– Всегда думала, что твое подсознание – это торжественный зал, увешенный медалями и портретами президентов, кругом темное дерево и звездно-полосатые флаги, – говорит Эмма, видимо, решившая поддерживать что-то вроде светской беседы. – Я видела кинозалы, научные лаборатории, подводные лодки. Космические корабли с сотнями иллюминаторов, семейные фотоальбомы, камеры пыток. Я знала человека, возведшего в своей голове все девять кругов ада и каждый день туда погружающегося. Художественная галерея – далеко не самый худший вариант.  
– Что я должен сделать? – спрашивает Стив.   
Чтобы выбраться, чтобы проснуться – ведь это же сон?  
– Смотри. – Эмма кладет его руку прямо на полотно, сначала стекло холодит пальцы, потом он чувствует знакомую выпуклость масла.  
Запах краски.   
Почувствовав тепло его пальцев, линии светлеют, разглаживаются. Теперь можно рассмотреть то, что там нарисовано – это портрет.  
Карие глаза смеются, губы искривлены в широкой улыбке, щека измазана порохом, в руках пистолет. Один раз Стив пытался его нарисовать, сделал набросок, но никогда у него не выходило настолько близко к оригиналу.   
Баки. Это Баки.   
Когда Стив понимает это, картина оживает. Обретает трехмерность.   
К объему добавляется звук. Если захотеть, можно услышать голоса, перемежаемые выстрелами. Почувствовать одновременно и жар костра, и ледяной ветер, шум несущегося на полной скорости поезда. Пропасть, внизу пропасть, Стив думает только о том, что не может позволить ему упасть второй раз. Теперь он успеет, точно успеет, он…  
Стив приходит в себя, когда Эмма с силой сжимает его руку. Он пытается вырваться, кричит и не слышит собственный голос, тот тонет в шуме уходящего поезда. Хватка Эммы тверже алмаза.   
– Смотри, – повторяет она.  
Полотно картины подергивает рябью, и изображение исчезает. Меняется. На место ровным мазкам кисти приходят яркие цветовые пятна, как на картинах импрессионистов. Линии упрощаются, захватывают картину, и импрессионизм переходит в абстракцию. Стили хаотично сменяют друг друга – Стив узнает и крикливый поп-арт, и причудливые линии сюрреализма, и пеструю комиксную рисовку с четко прочерченным контуром.   
Темп все нарастает и нарастает. Изображения жадно поглощают друг друга, цвета сходят с ума, пока не сливаются, превратившись в глубокую первозданную тьму.   
Стив видит бесконечные ряды картин. Узнает силуэты, наброски давних событий. Каждый ждет, когда же он к ним прикоснется, чтобы обрести жизнь. Золоченые рамы призывно поблескивают.   
– Это то, что случается, когда не умеешь управлять своими воспоминаниями. Теряешь связь с реальностью. Со временем любое воспоминание блекнет, выцветает. Тебе нужно их отпустить, Стив, найти… – Она вздрагивает, нервно оглядывается, ее голос становится совсем тихим: – Кто это? Кто это, Стив?  
Стив хочет сказать, что не знает, откуда ему вообще знать, это она его сюда затащила, а потом слышит, как ударяют по кафелю тяжелые подошвы ботинок. Лампы над их головами мигают и гаснут, картины замирают, как пойманные на шалости дети.   
Кто-то идет к ним, медленно чеканя шаг.   
– Ты сказала, что это все мое подсознание, – шепчет Стив. У Эммы такой вид, будто вот-вот и она закричит.   
– Тогда скажи мне, кто это, Стив.  
Фонарик. У него в руках фонарик. С каждым шагом он подходит все ближе.   
– Мы в музее. – Ему кажется, что ответ лежит на поверхности; они в музее после закрытия. – Значит, это смотритель. Тебе нечего бояться ведь в любом случае это…  
– Часть твоего подсознания, – охотно соглашается Эмма. – Поэтому я думаю, нам лучше спрятаться. 

Занавеска едва заметно колышется на ветру.   
Стив чувствует каждый изгиб тела Эммы. Даже сейчас она хороша, как только может быть хороша испуганная женщина. Стив обнимает ее еще крепче, прижимает к себе и замечает, что она почти не дышит. Замерла, словно статуя. Вот только под своими пальцами он чувствует мягкую плоть, а отнюдь не алмазную твердость. Ей нужно дышать. Почему она не дышит?  
«Тебе нечего бояться», – собирается повторить Стив, и слова застревают в горле.   
Он на них смотрит. Слепо шарит фонариком по стене, крутит головой, как будто пытаясь учуять добычу.   
Стив выдыхает и не спешит делать вдох.   
Окно. Черт, им нужно было закрыть окно, сейчас он заметит. Поймет, что не так.  
Стив закрывает глаза и мысленно сливается с темнотой, протягивает руку в великое ничто. Пожалуйста, господи, пусть эта ночь будет темной и совершенно беззвездной.   
Он отворачивается, что-то бормочет про себя – как в той детской игре «то ли вижу, то ли нет, назову сейчас я цвет» – и гладит картину в том самом месте, где Стив к ней прикасался.   
Только теперь та не спешит оживать – на пальце остается свежая краска.  
– Здесь, – Стив вздрагивает, потому что узнает его голос, – здесь кто-то был.   
«Нет, – отчаянно шепчет про себя Стив. – Уходи, пожалуйста, уходи, здесь никогда никого не было».   
– Не было? – с сомнением переспрашивает себя он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. – Или было?  
Еще секунда, и мозг перестанет контролировать тело, и они с Эммой упадут прямо к его ногам. Как долго они уже не дышит? Когда он поймает их, то что с ними сделает?  
Почему Стиву так страшно, когда он на него смотрит?  
– Было или не было? – повторяет он, но в итоге принимает решение двигаться дальше, озвучивает его вслух, как приказ: – Должен найти нарушителя.   
Он перебрасывает фонарик из руки в руку, свет падает на лицо, и Стив узнает его, как до этого узнал голоса.   
Шаги стихают за поворотом, они оба снова могут дышать.   
– Так кто это был? – шепотом спрашивает Эмма.   
Стив пытается подобрать слова, перед глазами у него все еще стоит темная безглазая маска.   
– Капитан Америка.   
– По-моему, твои проблемы гораздо глубже, чем можно представить, – заключает Эмма и спрашивает: – Ты помнишь, где выход? Или вход? Как ты сюда попал? Думаю, нам пора сматываться.   
– Я же сплю, – говорит Стив. – Всегда можно проснуться.   
– Было бы здорово, – говорит Эмма с какой-то неясной горечью в голосе, – если бы так оно и было. Отличная идея же. Когда тебе плохо, ты всегда можешь проснуться. Зачем обращать внимание на действительность, если в любой момент все может оказаться нереальным? Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Стив? Тебя достали изо льда, а ты до сих пор не…  
Стив обрывает ее раньше, чем она договорит:  
– Ты говорила, что это все мое подсознание. Возможно, стоит…  
– Узнать его поближе? Стив, черт, ты, правда, хочешь еще раз с ним встретиться?   
– Ты обещала что-то мне показать. Сказать. Тогда ты начала фразу и не договорила. Мне кажется, это было важно.   
Эмма повисает у него на плече и настойчиво подталкивает вперед:  
– Я расскажу тебе что угодно, если ты отведешь меня к выходу.

***

Брюс Беннер сидит на стуле и читает газету.   
Через всю первую полосу идет заголовок «Человек-Паук – главная угроза обществу». Стив присматривается к помещенному ниже фото, бросает взгляд на дату – газета сегодняшняя, а он не имеет ни малейшего представления, кто такой Человек-Паук и когда он успел превратиться угрозу.   
– Как погода? – спрашивает Стив, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.   
– Отвратительно ясно, – отвечает Брюс и поясняет: – Для эксперимента, предложенного Пимом, нужны осадки. Хватило бы захудалого дождика, но нет, солнце шпарит вовсю.  
– Сочувствую, – говорит Стив. – А кто такой Пим?  
– Генри. Человек-муравей, – пытается объяснить Брюс. – У него очаровательная и невероятно настойчивая миниатюрная жена, которая предложила утвердить новый дизайн трусов для Халка. Ты видел их на приеме. В смысле Пима с женой.  
– Генри Пим – новый член Мстителей?   
– Пока просто Генри Пим. Его жену зовут Джанет ван Дайн, надеюсь, хоть ты объяснишь ей, что…  
– Как того дизайнера? – уточняет Стив, вроде бы, он слышал это имя от Наташи, когда попросил ее помочь выбрать подарок для Шерон. Когда они встречались с Шерон. Ему кажется, что с тех пор прошло не пара месяцев, а несколько лет.   
– Она и есть главный дизайнер дома ван Дайн. Твоя звездно-полосатая форма не подверглась критике только потому, что ты был без сознания. Ты бы слышал, как она разнесла гардероб Тони.   
– Представляю, какое у него было лицо, – говорит Стив. – Трусы, правда, настолько ужасные?   
– Чудовищные.   
Если это первое, о чем рассказал ему Брюс, значит, за ночь мало что изменилось.   
Жизнь идет своим чередом.   
– О Локи… ничего не было слышно?   
Брюс машинально поправляет очки, в его глазах мелькает что-то такое, в общем, Стив бы не хотел стоять у него на пути, когда он так смотрит.   
– Тор же отправился с Асгард, чтобы это выяснить. Должен вернуться со дня на день.   
– А что насчет Эммы?  
– Уже ушла и оставила тебе записку, – Брюс указывает рукой на тумбочку, и Стив видит там какой-то конверт. – И визитку Чарльза Ксавье. Не знаю, что там в твоей голове, но еще никогда не видел ее такой бледной. А ты…  
– В порядке, – отвечает Стив и понимает, насколько глупо, заезженно звучит эта фраза. – Правда, в порядке. По-настоящему. То есть, как бы тебе объяснить… Я не считаю тебя бредовой галлюцинацией. Я верю, что ты здесь, я здесь, сегодня двадцать третье августа, и Джанет ван Дайн действительно разнесла гардероб Тони.   
Стив произносит все это вслух и понимает, что действительно верит.   
– Я рад, что ты снова в седле, Кэп, – улыбается Брюс, и Стив поеживается от этого обращения.   
Эмма, может быть, и решила какие-то его проблемы, но, похоже, не все.   
В любом случае призрачный Капитан Америка живет только в его голове, не пытается прорваться в реальность. Границы снова вернулись на место – прошлое стало прошлым. Можно не бояться, что мир в любую секунду исчезнет. Можно начать ему доверять.   
– А где все остальные? Клинт, Наташа, Тони? – Перед именем Тони Стив делает почти незаметную паузу.   
Каждый раз, открывая глаза, он видел перед собой лицо Тони. Теперь Стив понимает, что казалось ему странным в сегодняшнем пробуждении.   
– Клинт и Наташа на задании. А Тони… в общем, Тони сказал, что ты не будешь рад его видеть. Поэтому честь приветствовать тебя этим отвратительно солнечным утром выпала мне. Могу ответить на любой твой вопрос – если есть, что спросить.   
– Тони не прав, – говорит Стив. – Нам с ним нужно серьезно поговорить.   
– Черт, я говорил ему, что он должен был сидеть на моем месте.  
Брюс Беннер встает, откладывает в сторону газету, Стив останавливает его на полпути к выходу. Есть одна вещь, которую он может спросить у Тони, но никогда не спросит.  
– Расскажи, как вы тогда меня спасли. 

Стив прокручивает в голове рассказ Брюса на следующий день, собираясь на совещание – Тор вернулся из Асгарда и принес новые вести.   
Некоторые вещи (вроде мотивов Локи), Брюс может только предполагать, но остальное он излагает на удивление емко.   
«Я же читал лекции студентам, – усмехнулся на это замечание Брюс. – До того, как стал зеленым гигантом».   
День нападения читаури действительно многих заставил задуматься, слова Тони не были просто словами. Четыре землянина и один ас смогли противостоять инопланетной армии. Власти отказывались признавать это официально, пресса помалкивала, прижатая цензурой, но костюмы и маски снова вошли в моду.   
Капитан Америка не заметил этого, как не заметили этого миллиарды американцев. Мстители были героями, а парни вроде Люка Кейджа или Дардевила, работавшие в Адской Кухне, не стремились обрести популярность.   
Стране понадобились герои, и героем мог стать любой.   
Точно так же любой мог стать злодеем.   
Мутанты, после принятия закона о регистрации их способностей тихо сидели по углам – Стив многое мог понять, но не то, как Фьюри, как, черт возьми, он сам не нашел в интернете упоминаний о волне беспорядков, – тоже начали проявлять к этому интерес.   
«Утопия и Вестчестер, далековато от Нью-Йорка, – сказал Брюс. – Ты вернулся к жизни, когда раны почти затянулись. Мы начали забывать, успокоенные лживыми посулами наших лидеров, что человечество не является вершиной эволюции. Робер Келли ловко разогнал их по резервациям, а цензура заткнула рты. Мстители стали командой только потому, что Фьюри заверил руководство, что там не будет ни одного мутанта, и сдержал слово. Халка он представил как результат научного эксперимента. Ты просто не знал, где искать, а нам было слишком неловко, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в эту часть нашей истории».   
Инициатива Мстители, расширение команды, тот момент, когда самые разные супергерои начнут работать вместе, добро объединится против сил зла. Мстители станут самыми могучими супергероями Земли, ее главными защитниками.  
Возможно, Локи, как это часто случается с гениями и злодеями, предчувствовал переломный момент и решил вмешаться, пока еще не поздно.   
Возвращение Капитана Америки стало началом этой эпохи. Первый герой, первый Мститель. Его смерть – как буквальная, так и потеря рассудка, развенчание мифа – ударила бы по всем, кого он вдохновил.   
Возможно, Локи просто был на редкость злопамятным сукиным сыном.   
Так или иначе, исчезновение Стива стало для них отличной встряской, больше всех ударив по Тони. Тони Старк создавал самую совершенную технику, системы слежения, системы безопасности и… против магии его фокусы оказались бессильны.   
Они смотрели видео-трансляцию, чертову видео-трансляцию. Халк разнес экран одного из мониторов. Они все равно не могли его найти.  
Тогда Тони попросил помощи у Иллюминатов – того самого тайного клуба. Его действительно спас волшебник по имени Стивен Стрендж, вместе с Эммой Фрост (Чарльза Ксавье на месте не оказалось) им удалось сузить регион поиска.   
Тони сказал, что если Стив в сознании, то мог запомнить координаты. Хоть что-то. Улица, дом, этаж, мелкие детали по пути. Эмма сказала, что ей нужен маячок, какая-то фраза, за которую можно зацепиться и которую она сможет передать, видоизменив один из образов, созданных Локи. Тони предложил цифровой код.  
Цифры. Стив не знал этого тогда, но они действительно спасли ему жизнь. 

***

– Снимок сделан камерой наблюдения в аэропорту Шарля де Голля, – говорит Тони и приближает снимок так, что можно увидеть лицо. – Эта особа только что прошла регистрацию и чартерным рейсом летит в Латверию. Второй раз за месяц.   
– Лора, – узнает ее Стив. Он знает, что имя было фальшивкой, но все равно не может назвать эту женщину Локи.   
– Почему он не сменил маскировку? – спрашивает Наташа.   
– Без обид, Тор, но у твоего брата нездоровое пристрастие к женской одежде, – замечает Хоукай. – Мог хотя бы превратиться в аппетитную блондинку.   
– Возможно, он все еще не может пользоваться магией, – задумчиво предполагает Тор. – Амора сказала, что сотворенная им прежде волшба отнимает много сил.   
– То есть как, не может?   
– По-моему, он на всю катушку ей пользовался, когда призвал этих тварей из преисподней, – говорит Тони. – Ты отправился в Асгард, чтобы выяснить, кто они.   
– Если не может пользоваться магией, то какого черта он баба? – продолжает свою мысль Хоукай.   
– На какой вопрос могучему Тору стоит ответить первым?   
Стив вмешивается прежде, чем это перерастет в перепалку или кто-нибудь предложит за это проголосовать, и в суматохе все забудут о главном.   
– Я хочу знать, что за тварь пыталась меня убить.  
Тор смотрит на него с почти ощутимой благодарностью и говорит:  
– Дисы пытались вкусить крови моего отважного друга.  
– Дисы?  
– Давным-давно, когда Бор, отец моего отца, был юнцом, дисы – прекрасные юные девы огнем и мечом служили ему, приумножая его подвиги, уничтожая врагов.  
– Валькирии? Ты говоришь о валькириях? Таких шикарных блондинках, которые после смерти возносят достойных в Валгаллу? Вольштагг все уши нам о них прожужжал, – перебивает его Хоукай.  
– Нет, мой достойный друг. Валькирии служили отцу моему Одину. Дисы гораздо более древнее и темное зло. Сначала они пожирали плоть врагов его, но в своем неутолимом голоде преступили запрет. Тогда Бор нашел их, гниющих и отвратительных – кровь богов еще не обсохла у них на губах. Он нашел их и проклял. Теперь они вечно голодны, но могут питаться лишь душами ассов, не нашедших путь в чертоги Хель.   
– Похоже на сказку, – качает головой Наташа.  
– Я тоже всегда так считал, – признается Тор. – Мой злокозненный брат не только нашел способ усмирить их своей волшбой, взял с них какую-то клятву, а пообещал им душу нашего отважного друга.   
«Сладкий-сладкий. Слаще, чем эль в чертогах Асгарда. Слаще, чем битва», – вспоминает Стив. Кажется, его сейчас вывернет.   
– Это все очень интересно. Я рад, что его план не удался, – говорит Тони, – но давайте вернемся к повестке дня.   
– Да, – поддерживает его Хоукай. – Так почему Локи баба?   
– Твой брат оказался сестрой? – уточняет Брюс.   
– Ты мог рассказать нам раньше, – кивает Наташа. – Мы бы тебя поддержали.  
– В жизни всякое бывает, – говорит Стив. – Тебе не обязательно было держать это в себе.   
Двадцать первый век не перестает его удивлять, на фоне этого новость о том, что Локи не он, а она звучит достаточно логично.   
– Локи – мстительная баба. Черт, всегда это подозревал, – не удерживается от комментария Тони.  
– Нет, Локи мой брат! – Тор повышает голос и, видимо, для убедительности ударяет кулаком по столу. – Просто он сейчас в теле Сиф!  
– Понимаю, порой сложно смириться с правдой, – по-женски мягко утешает его Наташа и вдруг ее осеняет. – Стоп. Сиф? Наша, то есть ваша Сиф? Ты же сказал мне, что она осталась в Асгарде!   
Стив вспоминает, что во время последнего визита асгардской делегации, Наташа и Сиф вместе ходили по магазинам, обсуждали оружие и успели сдружиться.   
– Побег Локи из Асгарда вызвал некоторые незапланированные трудности.   
– Мы бы помогли бы тебе, если бы ты с нами поделился!   
– Ты наш друг, Тор.   
– Почему ты нам не сказал?  
– Отец сказал мне, что это внутренние дела Асгарда и мидгардцев они не касаются. А Сиф… ну, она бы расстроилась, если б кто-то сказал ее братьям по оружию, что мой брат сумел занять ее тело. Я просто думал, что сумею все быстро поправить. Что я справлюсь сам и… в общем, это все еще внутренние дела Асгарда, но я буду счастлив, если вы, мои друзья, поможете мне поймать Локи и вернуть его домой.   
Стив тоже считал, что справится сам. Что он в порядке. И не смог.   
То, как легко Тор решился просить о помощи, вызывает невольную зависть.   
– Я думаю, что Локи, то есть леди Локи пока не спешит возвращаться на родину, – говорит Тони и достает из кармана обычный полароидный снимок. – Подарок от латверийского агента Фьюри.   
На снимке мужчина в доспехе, похожем на облачение средневекового рыцаря, целует руку прекрасной даме. Лоре. Локи. Леди Локи. Ей удивительным образом идет это имя.   
– Виктор, – потрясенно говорит Брюс. – Виктор фон Дум. Так он жив.   
– Ты его знаешь? – спрашивает Стив.   
– Старый однокашник. Мы вместе учились – я, Рид Ричардс, Виктор фон Дум и Хэнк Пим. Я думал, что он мертв – Рид тогда нехило его потрепал – а те думботы, они либо старые прототипы, либо кто-то сумел восстановить его чертежи.   
– Невозможно общаться с Фантастической Четверкой и ничего не слышать о Докторе Думе, – вздыхает Тони. – Думаешь, стоит позвонить Риду?   
– Так он, – спрашивает Хоукай, – очередной чокнутый гений? Вроде вас с Ридом?  
– Нет, – отвечает Тони. – Он гораздо хуже. Он гений, волшебник, злодей и глава суверенного государства.   
– Мы должны спасти Локи! – провозглашает Тор. – Вырвать его из лап злодея и вернуть домой.  
– Тор, ты, правда, думаешь, – немного растерянно говорит Стив, – что Локи можно к чему-то принудить?   
– Мы должны спасти его, пока он не учинил над ним какие-то немыслимые зверства, – стоит на своем Тор.   
– Ты предлагаешь спасти его, как принцессу из лап дракона? – подначивает его Наташа, Тор не замечает издевки и согласно кивает.  
– Для начала нам нужен повод, чтобы вторгнуться в границы суверенного государства, – осаживает их Тони.  
– А нельзя сказать, что в Латверии… ну, например, есть нефть? То есть там попираются права демократии и гражданские свободы, – предлагает Хоукай. – В Ираке это сработало.   
– К сожалению, ни одного из нас пока не избрали ни в президенты, ни в конгресс, – напоминает Тони. Стив игнорирует его выразительный взгляд.   
– Думаю, что если кого и нужно спасать, так это Виктора, – говорит Брюс.  
– Тор, мы обязательно спасем твоего брата, – обещает Стив. – Просто нам нужно разработать для этого план.  
– Нам нужна команда! – поддерживает его Тони и выкладывает на стол разноцветные папки. – Вечеринка имела оглушительный успех. Поэтому предлагаю немного отвлечься от злодеев и их козней и подумать о том, кого мы хотим видеть в числе своих верных соратников.   
Стив перебирает файлы, рассматривает фотографии, характеристики, детали биографии, совершенные подвиги – на некоторых досье стоят карандашные пометки вроде «двое – за, один – против, один – воздержался», очевидно, Мстители даже успели проголосовать, пока это готовили, решает про себя Стив, – и в общем, есть у них кое-что общее. То, что бросается в глаза.   
Во-первых, добрая часть досье женские. Во-вторых, большинство участниц настолько хороши собой, что могли бы участвовать в конкурсах красоты, а не командах супергероев. А в-третьих… Стив не удерживается и все-таки спрашивает:   
– Тони, ты выбирал их по размеру груди?

***

Он вылавливает Тони на выходе из конференц-зала, за время совещания утро плавно перетекло в день и грозит перейти в вечер, самое время для полдника.   
– Нам нужно серьезно поговорить, – говорит Стив.   
Тони отвечает, тон у него при этом совершенно бесстрастный:  
– Кажется, мы все уже обсудили. Если ты насчет тех досье, то их копии и видеоролики с кандидатами ты можешь посмотреть по локальной сети, я создал там папку. Соответствующий ярлык есть на твоем рабочем столе.   
– Нам правда нужно поговорить, – просит Стив.   
– Мы уже говорим, Стив, – в исполнении Тони сказанная им самим фраза обретает какие-то новые смыслы, те, о которых он даже не подозревал, когда ее говорил. – Я всегда готов тебя выслушать.  
– Наедине. Не здесь.   
Он не может говорить здесь, потому что сложно признавать собственную ошибку посреди зала для совещаний. Это слишком личное.   
Последним выходит Хоукай, на прощание одарив их странным взглядом. Теперь они остались совершенно одни, но Стиву не становится легче, дистанция никуда не исчезла.   
– Хорошо, – соглашается Тони. – Мы можем поговорить в другом месте, если ты его назовешь, но не думаю, что это что-то изменит.   
– Иди за мной.   
Тони с молчаливой покорностью идет по коридору, не задавая вопросов. Он просто молчит. Как будто Экстремис, его новый доспех, отключает эмоции так же легко, как и обманывает болевые рецепторы.   
Если бы Стив не слышал, как полчаса назад Тони заливался соловьем, представляя новых кандидатов, участвовал в обсуждении, смеялся, в общем, если б не это, Стив решил бы, что Тони вместо себя отправил на встречу доспех, клона, жизнеспособную копию.  
Когда они добираются до места, Тони все же выказывает некоторые признаки удивления:  
– Это дверь в твою комнату, Стив.   
– Да, это дверь в мою комнату, – отвечает Стив. – Было бы неплохо, если б мы не стояли на пороге, а зашли внутрь.  
Стоит им перешагнуть порог и Стив понимает, что Тони был прав. Перемена места ничего не приносит, привычные стены не прибавляют ему сил.   
Зато Тони немного оживляется, оглядывается с тщательно скрываемым интересом, как будто не он проектировал каждую комнату в этом огромном здании, не видел ее на экранах камер (Стив никогда не сомневался в том, что в Башне Старка везде стоят камеры, это вопрос безопасности) и лично. Тут Стив осекается и вспоминает, что Тони всегда уважал его личное пространство, если и обращался, то только через Джарвиса, оставлял сообщение на интеркоме, а Стиву никогда не приходило в голову его сюда пригласить.   
– Ты хотел поговорить, – напоминает Тони.   
Проблема Стива в том, что он хочет сказать слишком многое, хочет, чтобы на этот раз его поняли правильно, хочет вывести Тони из этого чертового оцепенения, и не может придумать первую фразу. Приходится идти на хитрость.   
– Я думал, что среди кандидатов в Мстители не хватает волшебницы. Я хотел бы попросить тебя ее подыскать.   
– Ты шутишь? – на лице Тони наконец прорезаются эмоции. – Нет, ты спятил! Стив, я ненавижу магию, о каких волшебницах ты сейчас говоришь?  
– Атаки Локи, а также то, что он сейчас вступил в союз с Виктором фон Думом, навели меня на мысль, что мы должны быть готовы ко всему, – говорит Стив. – В том числе найти, что противопоставить их магии. Ты мог бы попросить Стренджа – это не обязательно должна быть девушка.   
– Стрендж никогда не согласится, – качает головой Тони. – И он уже рекомендовал мне пару кандидатур, можешь ознакомиться на досуге – демон из самой преисподней и жрец Вуду, не знаю, кто больше потрясет публику.   
– Ты можешь выбрать кандидатку на свой вкус.  
– Знаешь, меня как-то не возбуждает магия и все, что с ней связано. Почему ты не попросил Тора? Он все уши нам прожужжал своей новой подружкой Аморой. Если ты возьмешь ее, Тор умрет от счастья.   
– А Джейн Фостер никогда меня не простит, – говорит Стив и добавляет: – Я также слышал, что она училась магии вместе с Локи. Не уверен, что сразу смогу ей доверять.   
– Незнакомая волшебница вызовет в тебе больше доверия? Стив, когда я говорил, что ненавижу магию, то не лукавил. Магия слишком опасна и малоизученна. Все эти волшебники, жрецы, колдуны только делают вид, что ее контролируют.   
Стива тянет спросить «Тони, а сам ты уверен, что на сто процентов контролируешь свой новый доспех, всю те поразительные штуковины, что вышли из-под твоей руки?», но сейчас не самое лучшее время.   
– Я уже сталкивался с магией. Поэтому смогу доверять только той волшебнице, которую выберешь ты.  
– Это абсурд, – говорит Тони. – Самое нелогичное, что я от тебя когда-либо слышал.  
– Ты ненавидишь магию, – поясняет Стив. – Если тебе все же придется работать с волшебником, то ты выберешь того, кто действительно чего-то стоит.   
– Я подумаю, – отвечает Тони.   
Если Стив хочет что-то изменить, то нужно действовать сейчас, иначе момент будет упущен.   
– Я был не прав, – наконец признает Стив. Он не дает никаких уточнений, насчет чего был не прав, но Тони с полуслова понимает, о чем он.   
– Ну, зато ты сказал честно. Не заверял, как та красотка, с которой я встречался до Пеппер, что секс охренительный, втайне планируя покушение. Ты не попытался меня убить, не поделился подробностями с прессой, не обсуждал мои достоинства и недостатки за утренним кофе с Наташей, так что – все в порядке, Стив.   
«Все в порядке», – эта фраза чудовищно режет слух.   
Теперь Стив точно знает, что так говорят, когда ни черта не в порядке, ты просто делаешь вид, пытаешься себя обмануть. А еще Тони опять его неправильно понял.  
– Я не о сексе, – говорит Стив. – Мне жаль, что я ушел, когда нужно было поговорить.   
– Конечно, ты не о сексе. Случившееся утром недоразумение даже недостойно упоминания, позорная строка в моей биографии. Мне никогда не дотянуть до высоких стандартов Капитана Америки.  
В словах Тони нет ничего смешного, но в какой-то момент Стив просто не может удержаться от смеха. Тони правда говорит это всерьез?   
– Ты сам сказал, что это был даже не секс. – Тони разводит руками и тут его взгляд утыкается в кровать Стива. – Я понял, все дело в кровати. Если ты все еще спишь на этом убожестве, то неудивительно, что когда ты попал в нормальные человеческие условия, это вскружило тебе голову. Новые впечатления, мягкие подушки, спинка из красного дерева. Черт, я даже не ревную, я благословляю вас – вы с моей кроватью можете быть счастливы вместе!  
– Когда я говорил о том, что это был не секс, – произносит Стив, постепенно сокращая дистанцию, – то имел в виду, что это было…  
– Как взрыв сверхновой? Посадка на Марс? – говорит Тони и лениво потягивается, сложив руки в замок, прогибает спину. – Можешь не стесняться в эпитетах.   
С точки зрения стратегии ближнего боя это непростительная ошибка. Тони делает шаг назад, гордо вскидывает подбородок, в последний момент Стив ладонью ловит его за затылок, не давая врезаться в стену. Теперь они так близко, что это больше нельзя игнорировать, с этим хочется немедленно что-нибудь сделать.   
Пиджак отлетает в сторону, потом Стив принимается за галстук и пуговицы на рубашке – ведь Тони даже на встречу команды не может явиться без галстука – и долго со вкусом его целует, практически вжимая в эту чертову стену.  
Если Тони сейчас задаст дурацкий вопрос, Стив… еще не уверен, что тогда сделает, поэтому на всякий случай просто не оставляет ему такой возможности, целует так, как будто с каждым поцелуем, с каждым прикосновением узнает его заново. Стив целиком сосредотачивается на здесь и сейчас, посылает к черту любые сомнения.   
Скоро этого становится мало, реальность сужается до списка жизненно важных действий: прикоснуться, поцеловать, провести языком и… поговорить, ах, да, они хотели поговорить. Стив должен что-то сказать, иначе Тони опять надумает, опять, черт, нужно сделать это сейчас, пока он еще в состоянии сформулировать, он же Капитан Америка, всегда держит слово, поэтому действительно говорит:  
– Больше похоже на… начало новых отношений.   
– О, – тянет Тони, бесцеремонно просовывая руку за пояс его брюк. – Так тебе все же понравилось?   
– Я не определился, – говорит Стив. – Нужно еще раз попробовать.


End file.
